RWBY: Trickster's Second Journey
by Zuskato Zyus
Summary: He was the infamous leader of the phantom thieves Joker, a Trickster now in a world that he has to save from Ruin will he succeeded? Or will he fall, it seems a trickster has arrived. [might turn Rated M]
1. Chapter 1: From Dust Till Dawn

_so I rewritten this due to the first one being unsatisfying._

 _ **i do not own Rwby or Persona 5 they belong to their respective owners the only thing I own is this story.**_

 _updated: 26/12/2017: minor changes_

* * *

 _Somewhere_

It was a quiet night at the kingdom of vale people minding their own business shops still open at night people busy with their lives.

however unknown to them a young man with black fizzy hair was dashing his way from rooftop to rooftop his outfit consists of a black trench coat with a gray collared shirt, black trousers, dark brown Cuban heeled boots, and a pair of red gloves. His mask is a white bird-shaped mask with a black design around the eyes speaking of his eyes they were crimson red which is very unusual He's eyes were always inky black.

his name is akira kurusu and he's not from around here he had a confident smirk on his face as he has arrived at his destination.

* * *

 _From Dust Till Dawn_

he made his way down safely landing to the ground taking a look he let his thief attire disappear wearing more casual clothes an unbuttoned black blazer over a black collared off-white long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes he entered the shop as he waved at the shop keeper with one of his friendly smiles as he went in to his way in the shop.

however he spotted a young girl but he couldn't get a good look at her so he went closer but not to close when he was in a reasonable distance he saw her outfit was a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles

silver eyes and black, neck-length hair that gradates to dark red at the tips cut in an asymmetrical style she was also wearing red headphones playing very very loud music he doubt she would hear anyone calling her.

'huh she's cute reminds me of futaba.' as akira thought to himself however all of his thoughts was interrupted when he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" Akira turned to see who the voice belongs too he saw five men and one of which was pointing what appears to be a pistol at the shop keeper.

"Please just take my lien and leave." as the shop keeper held his hands up.

"Shhh clam down we're not here to take your money." one of the the man had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye.

he wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

"Grab the dust." and so they did.

akira was in a middle of a robbery he hid somewhere and was ready to change into he's Thief outfit when needed he spotted one of the robber as he also spotted the young girl.

"alright kid, put your hands where i can see' em" as one of the robbers unsheathed his sword. "Hey i said hands in the air."

"You got a death wish or something!?" as he tugged the girl from earlier she responded with a "huh?" he pointed at his ears to tell her to take off her headphones.

"yes" she took off her headphones looking at the man.

"i said put your hands in the air, Now!" the man demand.

"Are you... Robbing me?" she replied in curiosity.

"Yes!"

"oh."

* * *

Moments later the man who tired to rob her was suddenly kicked away by the girl their boss saw what happened and jerk his head to the girl then the same man who pointed the gun at the shop keeper in turn pointed his gun at her.

"Freeze!"

but she didn't instead she ran up to him and kicked him out of the shop breaking the glass standing up from the broken glasses her weapon begun the form into a scythe she smiled however as soon as it formed it went away as it was replaced by a more serious look.

now granted this didn't surprise akira seeing as one of his lovers Haru was able to wield an axe but lets not get side-tracked here she span her scythe the slamming it down to the ground clicking her handphones off.

"Okayyyyy... Get her." as the man who akira had to guess would be the boss here telling his men to attack so they did.

putting her headphones back as she dodges a slash from one of the goons spinning on her scythe before delivering double boot kick to the man as she span around the air two more goons came at her she clicked something in her scythe she begun to spin then slash one of the goons before smashing the blunt side of her scythe to another goon knocking him out another one of the goons had a rifle pointed at her but she immediately noticed him cocking her scythe she shot forward leaving rose petals dashing left and right avoiding gunfire dashing at the goon with a sliding kick launching him up digging her scythe on the ground once again spinning around to launch herself into the air then slashing the goon down to the ground while she was landing safely down.

"you were worth every cent truly you were." the man with orange-haired said looking down at his downed henchman then looking back at the young girl.

"well, red, i think we can all say it's been an eventful evening." taking out his cigar putting it down in the ground then putting it out with his cane as police sirens can be heard.

"and as much as i love to stick around." while pointing his cane at her which activated an iron sight.

"i'm afraid this is where we part ways." as he shoots what appears to be a flare seeing the projectile she launches herself up avoiding the explosion landing back on the ground she looks around for the man then she spots him climbing a ladder.

"you okay if i go after him?" asking the shop keeper he replied "Uh huh." she then went in after him.

'okay then time to shine.' as akira let his clothes disappear in flames in it's place was his Thief clothes putting a hand on the shoulder of the shop keeper he in turn looked at him.

"do you mind if _i_ go after him?" the shop keeper then nodding his head to tell yes so akira left the shop and was running after the man and the young girl.

* * *

 _Rooftop_

climbing the ladder Akira spotted the one of the two but the girl was with a blonde-haired women he spotted some sort of aircraft with what appears to be a woman onboard akira couldn't quite see the woman's face she shot out a fireball at the blonde-haired woman only to be block but then she used the leftover ember to create a circle of fire underneath her, she saw this jumping out the way as the place she left erupting in an explosion of fire with debris flying scattering everywhere the blonde-haired woman gathered the debris to make a make-shift spear launching it to the aircraft only to be interrupted by series of fireballs.

but it reformed to once again hit the aircraft however the aircraft tilted making the make-shift spear to hit and slide on the top of it's hull using this as an advantage the blonde-haired woman split the make-shift spear into three only to be burn away as an explosion cancelled them the young girl then tired to shoot the aircraft only for the shots to be blocked akira seeing this as an opportunity jumped in casting a curse type attack.

eiha courtesy of his initial persona: arséne however he doesn't need to physically summon him as he can do it himself he generated the power and shot it at the aircraft only to collide with a fireball.

Akira than casted other eiha spell rising his right hand both his index finger and middle finger pointed forward and rising his thumb to mimic a handgun a small black and red circle begun to from on the tips of Akira's fingers he aimed his fingers at the aircraft shooting the spell three times two of which was interrupted by two fireballs the third was successful in hitting the aircraft shaking it.

but the woman onboard the aircraft was casing fire underneath akira and the others like before, the blonde-haired woman saw this pushing the young girl with her to avoid the explosion, akira seeing it too was jumping out the way he pulled out his pistol already aiming at the aircraft only to see the aircraft doors closing and leaving akira was wise enough to know even if his shoots hit they may not even dent the aircraft and he didn't like wasting ammo lowering the pistol he looked the two.

"well that was a bust." as akira spun the pistol in his hand before putting it back in his trenchcoat the two girls was looking at him until the young shot her gaze at the Blonde-haired woman.

"you're a huntress!" the young girl beamed with excitement at the blonde-haired woman who was giving her with a very serious face. "can i get your autograph?"

'hoo boy.'

* * *

 _interrogation room_

The three of them were seated in a dark room, with no light but one hanging down over them from the ceiling existed. In front of them was a flat, empty table. It was an interrogation room at what could be assumed was a local police station. Akira had experience in these types of situations, The Blonde-haired woman from before was walking around them with her stern expression, a holographic tablet in her hands as she watched a recording of Ruby against the goons. "I hope you realise your actions tonight will not be taken lightly the two of you. You put yourselves and others in great danger."

The younger girl's expression fell even lower as the women spoke. The girl then burst out in an attempt to defend herself. "They started it!"

The woman's frowned deepened at that protest. "If it were up to me… you would be sent home." Her expression became a tad kinder, her tone softer. "With a pat on the back…" the young girl smiled akira who was watching this knew something was coming.

And she then cracked her whip/wand to the table, startling the girl, "And a slap on the wrist," She then looked at the girl and at akira "But… there is someone here who would. like to meet you."

Finishing her statement an older man who was entering the room, carrying a plate of cookies. Slowly he set the plate down onto the table as he looked into the eyes of the young girl in the room. "Ruby Rose… you have silver eyes." He stated before shooting a glaze at akira with curiosity.

"Umm..." Ruby was felling a bit awkward seeing as the man took note of her eyes yeah weird.

So…" the older man turned to the holographic monitor, showing the recorded combat of her and Akira on the rooftop. "Where did you two learn to do this?" He asked as he watched the recording with great interest.

Ruby's was still feeling uneasy making her words stutter in response "S-Signal Academy."

Akira stayed silent watching the whole interrogation unfold luckily for him no seemed to notice _yet._

the man's expression became rather serious, his tone catching on edge. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular" was Ruby's response, leaning towards the cookies.

"I see..." the man stated pushing the plate to Ruby, while looking at akira who was just looking at Ruby who begun to eat the cookies.

The older man began to start talking once again. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow," he said he looking off, as if he was lost in space.

"Mmmm... Thash meh unkul" Ruby replied with a stuffed month.

"Sorry, That's my Uncle Qrow." as she swallowed her food and begun to speak again.

"He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete and utter garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all-" Ruby then was making odd poses and typical karate movie sound effects as she did 'yup she totally reminds me of Futaba' Akira give her an amused smile seeing that she had a big dream she wanted to achieved.

"So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" The older man slightly leaned over the table, his palms pressed into its edges waiting for her response.

Ruby glanced up at him and looked slightly embarrassed by her own response, "Well… I want to be a Huntress."

"So You want to slay monsters?" As the man questioned her.

"Yea, I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" at this moment, Ruby began to ramble in her explanation, her speech growing faster and more frantic as she explained her statement. "You see, my sister is starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress because I want to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought 'I might as well make a career out of it'. I mean, the police are alright, but the Hunters and Huntresses are so much more exciting and romantic and cool and just amazing you know?" She glanced at the two adults on the other end of the table.

The two were staring at her, the blonde-haired women had a deadpan face only blinking at her response, the older man however only slightly smiled at her. "Do you know who I am?"

Ruby did nothing but nod, smiling politely, "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello… so you want to come to my school?" He leaned in slightly, glancing over her for a moment, and then the other four at the table.

"More than anything," Ruby nodded her affirmation, her tone slightly wistful.

"Well… okay," Ozpin gave a small smile. The woman in the corner rolled her eyes at the headmaster's decision.

Ruby face was beaming in excitement, but blinking as she looked behind her seeing that Akira hasn't said a word during the whole conversation. "but what about him? and Who is he?"

Ozpin's face drop the smile from before to an unreadable expression. "We don't know for sure I will admit he is quite skilled, but we have no information about him or where he comes from." As Ozpin explained to the young girl.

"I'm afraid we haven't meet you what's your name?" Said the older man. "Akira, Akira Kurusu" Ozpin then looked into Akira's crimson red eyes seeing Experience and knowledge that no Boy in his age should probably have.

THe man then looked at holographic tablet showing Akira fighting in at the rooftop. "I see that you're quite skilled seeing as you were able to handle yourself pretty nicely"

"If you would mind where did you learn how to do that?" Ozpin questioned showing Akira casting an Eiha spell at the tips of his fingers everyone was waiting for his response.

"That well... it's a secret" Ozpin was giving him a doubtful look but quickly dropped it as he does not have any evidence to back up any of his statements.

"Very well. You are more than welcome to join as well. I would insist it, to be honest." Ozpin stated with a rather small smile, the blonde-haired women who looked as if she was staring daggers at Ozpin. "I trust that you have your own weapons, yes?"

Akira nodded pulling out he's weapons as he showed both his pistol and his knife, spinning the knife in his right hand and putting back his pistol in his trenchcoat along with his knife with a smile on his face.

The stern woman looked at him again before leaving the room, not wanting to be in his antics. Only leaving the headmaster and two teenagers He then stood up, signaling that he was done with the talking.

"The transport to Beacon will be arranged for you. Bring what you need and good luck to you all."

* * *

 _so is the rewrite better or worse?_


	2. Chapter 2: Trickster's Beacon

_**i do not own Rwby or Persona 5 they belong to their respective owners the only thing I own is this story**_

 _updated: 26/12/2017: minor changes_

* * *

With the two teens leaving the room Ozpin took a moment before looking at he's scroll watching Akira and fighting prowess black fizzy hair, red gloves, black trenchcoat, And crimson red eyes, being able to cast a black and red circle... could it be?

"Could he be... Akira Kurusu?... are you who I think you are?..." Ozpin questioned with a hand in his chin.

Is this boy who he think he is?

However he was swayed away from his thoughts as a Glynda entered the room.

"I do hope you know what you're doing Ozpin because of you enrolling that boy the whole first- year roster is unbalanced." Glynda questioned while staring daggers at Ozpin who seems unfazed by it.

"Of course Glynda this boy you speak of is very interesting.. when I looked into his eyes I saw experience, Knowledge, and potential and I could not let that go to waste" as The older man responded showing Glynda the scroll which was playing a recording of Akira in the rooftop.

"What are you suggesting?" She asked.

"Well if in any indication he might be something else...we'll just have to make him beacon's _Wildcard._ "

* * *

 _Airship_

Akira was in an airship who was once again in his casual clothes and was able to find a spot next to the windows. looking at the windows he was impressed by the technology of this world he made mental note to get information of this world as much as possible. Which reminds him pulling out a book from his 'sea of souls'

He was reading one of his books he got back in he's world where he stored it in his 'soul' he then heard a squeal and looking to where the source was he spotted the young girl again only to be hugged by someone else who Akira does not know.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Said the blonde girl who appears to be crashing Ruby with her hug.

"Please... stop." as Ruby managed to get her voice out despite having her lungs crashed.

"But I'm so proud of you." the Blonde replied while letting go from her backbreaking hug.

Ruby was starting at the ground trying to avoid eye contact with the blonde while avoiding any unnecessary attention. "Really sis it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." the blonde-haired girl remarked.

Ruby shook her head, taking a slight step back as she raised her arms arguing back, "But I don't want to be the bee's knees! I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees." looked down to the floor once again feeling rather embarrassed.

The blonde looked at her in confusion, and putting her hands on her hips as she leaned towards Ruby. "What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited. I just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." She replied looking at the floor once again.

The blonde walked next to her, wrapping an arm over her shoulder in a reassuring hug. "But you are special."

Turning away from the two Akira watched many screens of the airship swapping over to a news feed, showing the image of the leader of the gang, Ruby had foiled the robbery of the previous night. "The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick-" _so that's his name_ as Akira thought to himself. "-who continues to elude authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

The image on screen then changed to a young, grey haired woman with yellow eyes, then showing several protest images of people with animal traits "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now-." The news cast was cut off when a hologram of the blonde-haired woman from before appeared with her hands behind her back.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." She started.

"Who's that?" The Blonde asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda indirectly replied.

"Oh" the Blonde remarked.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is you duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge, and the training to protect our world." As Glynda finished her statement before the hologram disappeared.

Ruby blinked towards the window, walking towards it transfixed as her palms pressed flat on the glass, "Wow! Look, you can see Signal Academy from here!" After a few moments of looking, her face held a small smile as she glanced at the Blonde. "I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacons our home now." the Blonde stated as she walked up to They heard an armored blonde male making a nauseous sound. They both looked up to see said blonde run to the nearest rest room.

"Well" Akira said dryly "Guess the view isn't for everyone" as he walked closer behind the two girls, said girls looked at akira as he give a small smile "I don't think we have formally introduce myself, my name is Akira Kurusu and you two are?"

"Oh, your the guy who helped me at the rooftop, I'm Ruby Rose and this is my sister Yang." Ruby stated while Akira looked at yang "Sup' I'm Yang Xiao Long and as Ruby said I'm her sister nice to meet' cha."

She held out her hand, Akira accepted the hand and shakes it however Yang had a really strong grip. "so how did you get in beacon?"

"I was handpicked by Ozpin." Akira stated.

"Oh, then you must be special if Ozpin handpicked you himself." she replied, _really am i special?_ as Akira thought to himself.

* * *

 _Beacon Academy: Docks/Entrance_

Before landing onto a dock Akira dismissed his book into the sea of souls.

When landing onto a dock, the persona-user, walked out onto a landing dock, as Akira looked over the majestic towers that made up the school.

It looked like a massive castle, well it is a prestigious academy, akira couldn't help but compare it to Kamoshida's castle, expect without physically abusing the students or making the girls he's harem.

Akira was enjoying the view, until he heard a familiar voice looking at the source, Ruby was already lost in her own world. her eyes alight at the sight of the other students, of rather, their weapons. "Oooh, Oh sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! That girl has a fire sword!" Ruby began to float around in an animated chibi form, trailing after people with different weapons, changing direction constantly, that until Yang lightly yanked her back next to her by her red hood.

"Easy there, little sister, they're just weapons."

Ruby gazed at her sister in disbelief. "Just weapons? They are the extensions of us! They're a part of us! They're so cool!"

Yang looked at her sister in confusion, "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Series of rapid unfolding were being heard as Yang glanced away from her sister, who was suddenly hugging her large crimson scythe. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but... better."

Yang rolled her eyes, tugging Ruby's hood over top her head. "Ruby, come on. Why don't you try to make some new friends of your own while you're here?"

Ruby looked at her sister in confusion, her head now tilting on to the side, "Why should I need friends when I have you?"

"Well... it's a good idea to meet new people." The two girls heard a calm voice speak. Turning around, as they saw Akira walking towards them.

Ruby's eyes then lit up in recognition."Hey akira it's you, can you show me your weapon! Please?!" Ruby said in a very fast fashion.

Signing Akira pulled out he's knife and spun it in the air before catching it professionally in the handle, Ruby looking at Akira with excitement.

Yang then turned to her sister. "See, you already made friend here."

Ruby's face turned away from Akira to her sister, titling her head in confusion. "But what about you? Where are you going?"

A few other people showed up behind Yang as she started stepping away. "Weeelll actually my friends are here now. Gotta go catch up, catch ya later, bye!" She exclaimed very quickly, running off with her friends before leaving Ruby in the 'dust' literally.

Ruby already spinning around with a dizzy look on her face confused at her situation. "Wait!" Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we even have dorms?" She questioned outload, letting out a sigh as she took a step back. "I don't know what I'm doing."

Before falling down onto a huge pile of luggage.

"What are you doing?!" A new feminine voice angrily asked.

Akira to who's voice that was as pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye.

She wore a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest.

She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

"Uhh, sorry," Ruby apologized as she go back up.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" The white haired girl scolded.

"Uhhhhh" Ruby responded in an unsure manner as she grabbed one of the suitcases.

"Give me that!" The white-haired girl ordered as she snatched the suitcase from Ruby. "This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." She explained as she reached for a bottle of Dust, which was in a powdered state.

"Uhhhh." Ruby continued in her confused state.

What are you brain dead? Dust," she mocked as she closed the suitcase. "Fire, water, lightning, energy," She explained shaking the bottle with every word.

"Uhhhhh," Ruby couldn't form words due to the Dust tickling her nose.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in?" The White-haired girl questioned as she gave one final shake of the bottle, which was causing some more powered dust to make its way over to Ruby's nose.

" _enough_ " Akira said in one of his 'hold up' tone. The white-haired girl slightly flinched at his voice.

"Now that I've got your attention, how about you let her explain herself? Before-" Akira couldn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

"Bleeehhhhrrrggg achooo!" The fifteen year old girl sneezing caused a small non-lethal explosion resulting in smoke, from the dust in her nose

The bottle flew out of White-haired girl's hand it landed on the ground before rolling towards a black boot. The intact bottle was picked up by a teenage-girl with yellowish-orange eyes, whom had her attention on the book the whole time. She turned the bottle before looking at the logo, then focusing her attention from where it came from. The young woman noticed that the White-haired was covered in soot, while scolding Ruby.

"-Before that happens... god damnit" Akira said while mumbling the last words under his breath.

"I'm really, really sorry." Ruby apologized, while poking two pointed fingers together in an ashamed manner.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" She questioned as she insulted Ruby.

"Well, I-I…" Ruby started before she was interrupted by the White-haired girl

Having enough of this stuck-up girl's attitude akira stepped in defending Ruby from this girl's complainants "hey that's enough all she was trying to do was apologize princess"

"What did you call me?!" She demanded.

"It's heiress actually." Another feminine voice replied in a calm tone.

The girl from earlier She wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg,

She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The bow-wearing girl stated to Ruby.

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss smugly stated to Ruby.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The bow-wearing girl finishing in an insulting manner causing Ruby to giggle and Akira to raise an eyebrow.

"Wha…how dare the…the nerve of…" as Weiss was trying get her words out as she scoffed and swiped the bottle of red Dust from the bow-wearing girl's hand before turning to her.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby yelled towards Weiss before looking down a bit in defeat and sighing. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." The silver eyed girl commented. "Soo what's y…" she stopped turning to the bow-wearing girl, whom was walking off. She then turned to akira who was watching the whole situation. "So...You're not going to walk off. are you?"

The trickster shook his head. "No if I did, I would have done it already besides I don't know where to go" he said.

"You alright? I'm Jaune."

* * *

 _I suck at endings_


	3. Chapter 3: Take The First Step

_**i do not own Rwby or Persona 5, they belong to their respective owners the only thing I own is this story**_

* * *

 _Beacon Academy: Somewhere_

Ruby smiled at the guy, "Oh, aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

Jaune gave a slight nod and hung his head. "You know, motion sickness is a lot more common than people think." As he defended himself,

As the three of them started to walk towards the huge settlement that sat before them.

"Look I'm sorry vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind" she remarked.

"Oh yeah what if I called you crater-face?" The blonde said back.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" She defended.

"-well the names Jaune arc, Short sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it" Ruby give him a doubtful look.

"-Do they?" She replied.

"-They will, well I hope they will I mean, my mom always says that... nevermind." He said with ruby giving him a small awkward laugh.

Trying to change the subject she thought of showing her weapon slowly reached behind her back, then spinning her Crescent Rose until the tip of its blade impaled itself into the ground. "Well I got this thing."

With the blonde backing away slightly as it unfolded, his arm raised. to touch the Scythe, akira who was at the back of the two teens the whole time, not once saying a word just staring at the weapon, now that he was able to get a closer look.

"Is that a scythe?" He replied while touching it.

Ruby gave the Blonde a cheerful nod, "It is also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

"A what" Jaune replied blinking in confusion.

"It's also a gun" as Akira finally spoke up trying to put the explanation into a more simple one for the armoured blonde.

"Oh, that's cool, thanks."

Ruby leaned towards Jaune, grinning slightly, "So what do you have?"

As Jaune drawing out, a plain straight blade long sword. "I've uh… got this sword! Its sheath is also a shield, too." He expanded the sheath into its shield mode, as he fumbled it, only to drop it to the ground.

Ruby nodded, her eyes alight at 'meeting' the new weapon. "So what do they do?"

Jaune looked over her. "The shield collapses into a sheath when I get tired of carrying it."

Akira had a puzzled look on his face. "Doesn't that mean it weighs the same at all times?"

"Yeah, it does…" Jaune said dejectedly.

Ruby gave out slight embarrassed laugh, as she began to slowly stroke her, Crescent Rose before putting it down. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it."

Jaune looked over at her in surprise. "Wait, you made that?"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you?" She said.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune glanced down at the ground, slightly embarrassed as he sheathed the long sword.

"It kind of sounds more like a family heirloom to me. I like it though. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby replied.

"Also, if it is being pass down from generations to generations, then it's very valuable, just try to be the best huntsman you can be with it, like those before you, I'm sure they'll be happy knowing it's in the right hands" Akira said with an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, Akira's right you should be proud" the red-hooded girl said promoting a smile on the armoured blonde's face.

"Hey where are we going?"

"I dunno i was just following you."

"Yeah me two."

* * *

 _Beacon Academy: Auditorium_

Upon entry in a grand hall, the majority of the new students were gathered. Ruby then heard a call of her name and turned her head. Her sister Yang had voiced out her location and Ruby then turned to her newly made 'friends'. "I got to go, I'll see you guys after the ceremony.!" She gave them a slight wave before being dragged off by her sister.

Jaune then held his hands in exasperation and then sighed. "Great, now where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

Akira looked at the Blonde then shook his head before ditching him to follow the red-hooded girl

Yang looked over her younger sister with a wide smile, one hand rested on her hips as her friends began to part ways in the crowd. "So how was is your first day going little sister?"

Ruby had a look of disapproval upon her face along with her arms crossed. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" The silver eyed girl asked in a bit of anger.

"Yikes, meltdown already?." Yang commented.

As Akira was coming closer to them all the while, he was listening to the two siblings interacting.

"No. I literally exploded a hole in from of the school. there was fire and i think some ice" the silver-eyed girl explained.

"...are you being sarcastic?" Yang questioned.

Ruby scoffed as she begun to explain faster. "ugh.. I wish I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed and I exploded and then she yelled again, and I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"You!" Ruby then heard a girl's voice shout at her and she turned around. She then saw a familiar white-haired girl glaring at her.

"Oh, gosh it's happening again!" The red hooded girl exclaimed as she jumped into her sister's arms.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" The heiress scolded.

"Oh my gosh, you really did explode." Yang remarked in realization.

"It was an accident. It was an accident!" Ruby defending herself, as she got out of her sister's arms.

"What's this?" She asked as Weiss shoved a pamphlet in front of Ruby's face.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained, while operating a Schnee Dust product, although not mandatory the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide on Dust practice and application in the field." Weiss explained in a recording fashion. How? I dunno.

"Wow, you really know how to attract, attention" they heard a sarcastic voice coming from behind them, only to see Akira who was watching the conversation.

"Who are you?" Weiss demanded.

Akira looked at the Weiss with judgeful eyes looking at her as if he was striping her naked "I'm sorry, how rude of me, my name is Akira Kurusu and you are?" With Weiss staring at akira in a hint of anger.

"My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." She informed in a tone that demanded respect.

There was an uneasy silence, with tension in the air, akira staring at Weiss who in turn was staring daggers at him, her pale blue eyes meeting his crimson red eyes.

Sensing the awkward silence Yang decided to start up another conversation "Look uhhh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you try to start over and be friends ok?" Yang asked trying to mend things with Ruby and Weiss, as well as trying to move away from Akira's eyes.

"Yea, great idea sis." Ruby remarked, turning to Weiss and cleared her throat. "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies." She asked.

"Yeah and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blond, and scraggily over there." Weiss sarcastically replied while gesturing towards Jaune.

"Wow really?" The hooded girl excitedly asked.

"She was being sarcastic." Akira said.

All of them were disturbed with a small cough. "Ahem… I will keep this brief." Ozpin was standing at the stage of the grand hall, all of the new students looking up at the man, either in awe, or respect of his position. Glynda was standing nearby, watching over each of the students with her usual stern expression. "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." and with that said, Ozpin walked off the stage, heading out back to his office.

Amounts of shock, anger, and denial ran through the teens in the crowd after Ozpin's rather bleak speech. Yang huffed in anger at the man's words. Ruby looked down nervously. Weiss even started to lose her scowl and worry crept on her face. Jaune's face was full of fear. Akira simply had an unfazed look, but on the inside he was determined to finish his journey and to protect his friends.

Glynda then took up the microphone that was on the stage, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

* * *

[Persona 5 - beneath the mask]

Night had fallen upon the sky as the moon shined brightly among the stars everyone had changed into a set of pajamas clothing that is used for sleep wear. Akira was in his own pair of pajamas and was busy walking towards his own sleeping bag, when he then heard his name mentioned. "Well, Jaune is nice. Plus one friend! Akira has an interesting personality, there's another!, So yea, two friends right there!"

He looked down and saw Ruby and Yang both lying down in their sleeping bags, while ruby had a piece of paper in front of her. said girl looked up and saw the persona user looking down at them. "Hey akira, when did you get here."

"Just now." He answered. As he bent down over the paper and saw that there were multiple pen scratch marks. "What are you writing about?"

"a letter to my friends at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things were going." Ruby answered as Her eyes then wandered to a small set of candles set across the room, the bow-wearing girl was sitting in that spot, still reading her book. "That girl… I saw her before."

"she has a pretty interesting personality, and she reminds me of myself you know, people that are defiantly the quiet type and love to read." Akira informed them both.

"Well then, let's go talk to her!" Yang exclaimed as she quickly hopped to her feet and grabbed Ruby by the arm. The younger sibling felt her body then being dragged away from the warmth of the sleeping bag.

"Wait, what?" Ruby squeaked in surprise.

"Another opportunity to make a new friend." The blond explained as she continued to march over to the black haired girl. "Heeeellllloooo, I believe you may know each other."

Looking up from her book, she saw a blond girl, and younger black haired girl, and a black haired boy coming her way "Aren't you that girl that exploded?"

Catching Ruby's attention "uhh yeah, my name's ruby" she extended her hand for a handshake but quickly dropped it as the bow-wearing girl looked back at her book,

"But, you can just call me... crater" ruby stopped mid-sentence as she tried to reintroduce herself "actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay" she said indirectly.

"I'm gonna go to sleep" said Akira as he made his way to he's sleeping bag trying to get ready for tomorrow as it will be his initiation.

Laying down on his sleeping bag he gets into a more comfortable position when he did he let himself lost into the realm of sleep.

* * *

 _ Sea Of Souls_

[Persona 5 - Poem Of Everyone's Soul]

Akira eyes shot up, seeing himself sitting in crimson throne in front of him was his Initial persona: Arsene, next to him is a young girl at the age of 10 this was the ultimate persona of the death arcana: Alice two of them were very protective of Akira's well-being the latter being more than the former.

 **"Hello, Trickster."** said the gentleman thief with the tip of his hat, akira then looked at his 'daughter' who was smiling brightly, **"Hello, Father."**

akira smiled at Alice happy to see her again but then looked at his other-self.

"How are the others?" He questioned as he know well that he hasn't been able to feel their presence since he came to this world.

 **"They are fast asleep due to the dimension hopping, although there are some of us already awake such as myself, your daughter, and her Mother."** said the gentleman thief, he knew who he was talking about, but he's just gald their still in his soul even after the mementos was erased, he then looked at Alice who was still smiling at him.

"How's your mother Alice?" He asked his Persona/daughter **"Mother is busy at the moment, father."**

turning his attention away from Alice he looked at the gentleman thief knowing that he wasn't just summoned here for no reason.

"Why am I here, arsene?" He asked.

 **"For this"** the persona held his hand out as a blue flash erupted, showing a scroll **"The assistant put this in our/your armoury of thy soul"** he explained.

 **"in this, holds your information for this world as well as a bank account"** He than gave the scroll to akira who accepted the scroll.

"Is there anything else" he asked while rising an eyebrow looking at the gentleman thief who shook his head **"No, we don't have anything else, to tell you now if you'd excuse me I have to see if anymore of us are awake."** the persona then vanished going deep into Akira's sea of souls, leaving him and Alice alone.

 **"Father, when are you going to summon me?"** the persona asked in curiosity promoting a small smile on Akira's face "when the right time comes Alice I'm sure I'll summon you" he answered making the said girl to frown at her father's words.

"But I'm sure that'll be soon, but if not I'll treat you and your mother a picnic together" he remarked making the girl's face lit up in happiness **"Really, you truly mean it father?"**

Akira nodded at his daughter but it seems he over stayed his welcome, "well Alice looks like father has to go now" said girl had a disappointed face, wanting her father to stay longer but knew that he was a busy man.

 **"Very well father, I will find mother to tell her you were here"** she said as when arsene vanished, she to did so going to find her mother.

Leaving Akira alone, he then looked around in his soul before he to vanished leaving the sea of souls to come back to reality.

* * *

 _No action yet, but in the next chapter there will, Anyway can you guess who is alice's mother is? If you do PM me._

 _By the way no rwby characters are able to get personas in this story as I find it makes akira non special so it is exclusive to Akira only._


	4. Chapter 4: A Wildcard's Surprise

_**i do not own Rwby or Persona 5 they belong to their respective owners the only thing I own is this story**_

 _updated: 26/12/2017: minor changes_

* * *

Now morning has arrived as the sun started to shine above Beacon academy. Waking up Akira had to first look at his scroll to see his information for this world, and his bank account,

'so I was born outside the walls of vale, my father was... a-' however Akira's thoughts was interrupted by the sounds of his stomach, remembering he hasn't eaten anything since he came here, he put his scroll back into the Sea Of Souls,

Getting up he let his pajamas flash away in blue flames, replacing them with his casual clothes and then went to the cafeteria.

* * *

 _Cafeteria _

Akira walked over to the cafeteria and delicious smells filled the air. The first thing Akira started grabbing was toast, eggs, for his it might not be delicious than sojiro's curry, but it will do.

He heard someone calling his name, looking around he saw the two sisters Ruby and Yang, Akira went over to the two's table and sat down next to ruby.

"Good morning, Akira!" Said the red-hooded girl with a beaming smile. "Wassup, Akira."

"Good morning, Ruby." the persona-user said, than turned to the blonde-haired girl. "good morning, Yang."

The three begun chatting with each other, small talk here and there yang making puns, Akira being, well Akira, Ruby cringing from Yang's puns, eventually the three teens exited the cafeteria and went to their respective lockers.

* * *

 _L_ _ockers_

"Come on, nora let's go."

"But not, 'Together' Together *giggle*"

"Wonder, what those two were worked up about." The red-hooded girl questioned

"Oh, who knows... so! you seem awfully chipper this morning" said the blonde-haired brawler, as Akira who was once not talking unless spoken to.

"Yup! No more awkward small talk, or 'getting to know you' stuff, today I let my sweetheart do the talking." she exclaimed as she begun to stroke and hug her scythe, Akira will never get Ruby's obsession for weapons.

"Well, remember ruby, your not the only one going through the initiation-" the trickster said "-if you wanna grow up, your going to have meet new people and learn to work together."

The young girl scoffed at Akira's words "ugh, Akira you sound like dad."

"Okay, First off all what does meeting people have to do with fighting?-" Well, a lot of things but theres too many to list "- and secondly, I don't people to help me grow up, I drink milk!" She exclaimed while crossing her arms.

"But, what about when we form teams?" The older sibling said.

"Uhm.. I don't know i-i'll just be on your team or something" the younger sibling responded.

"Maybe, you should try being on someone else's team" the blonde said in a awkward voice.

Before the sliver-eyed girl could respond akira stepped in "well ruby, Meeting people have a lot to do with fighting. There are those times that when it will be too much for one person to handle, nobody can fight alone, it's always best to keep your teammates close, trust me" Akira explained.

Remembering the times his fellow thieves saved his life, his guide Lavenza, his friends, the bonds he made, saved him and his friends in their darkest hour.

"Whoa, you sure know a lot about teammates and friends." Ruby commented, though still not convinced that she should meet new people.

"Well, what can I say? I have experience meeting new people." Akira commented.

Yang then turned to her sister. "Also it will be nice to meet other people. You know, breaking out of your shell."

"What th- I don't need to break out of my shell! That is absolutely-" Ruby started but then was cut off by Jaune.

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I would have remembered to count that high. Ohh, why does this have to happen todaaay?" Jaune whined as he walked past Weiss and red-haired girl.

"So, pyrrha have you given any thought to who's team you would like to be on?-" Said the heiress talking to the red-handed girl known as pyrrha nikos "-i'm sure everyone must be eager unite with such a strong, well known individual, such as yourself.f"

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure, I planning on letting the chips fall where they may." the armoured red-head said.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on the same team." said the heiress.

"Well that sounds grand" Pyrrha said.

"Great!" Weiss exclaimed while she begun to mumble, about her and pyrrha being the most powerful duo ever, akira shook his head at Weiss, he than went somewhere deep in the lockers so he can change into his thief clothes.

After changing into a more battle ready clothing, Akira was maintaining his knife: paradise lost and his pistol: tyrant pistol, in his original world the weapons would be nothing more than toys and replicas, but in this world those rules have been broken making these toys into real weapons, the trickster doesn't know if it's because of the dimension hopping or what not, it's a welcome change as Akira would be limited to his personas and fist if his weapons were useless, speaking of personas it seems some a waking up from their slumber.

'Arsene' Akira called for his other-self.

 **"Yes, trickster."** said the persona.

'How many of us are awake now?' Akira questioned.

 **"Ah, a few more has awoken, like those of the fool and death, lovers and hermit Arcanas, and many more"** the gentleman thief said with the tip of his hat.

'Alright, i will need all the help i can get for this day' Akira said the his other-self, said self let out a small chuckle.

 **"Very well, we will heed your call."**

* * *

 _Emerald Forest: Top Hill_

All the first year students of the academy stood on top of a hill that was on Beacon grounds. It overlooked a huge forest that was as green as an emerald gem. The students all stood on pads that had the Beacon logo on them that were lined up in a long row.

Akira was looking at Ozpin, than at the forest scanning it with his third-eye it's a very useful skill in this situation.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Professor Ozpin started with a hand behind his back, and the other holding a coffee mug.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda stated. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today."

"Wha?" Ruby gasped.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with." The headmaster continued.

"Ohhh…" The red-hooded girl groaned.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin concluded that part of the explanation.

Akira could have sworn he heard glass shattering as he heard Ruby exclaim. "What?!"

Now what ever the headmaster is doing, is out of Akira's business but the first person you make eye contact with is just dumb and unorthodox.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and teturn to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing as we grade you appropriately. Are there any questions."

"No professor, I don't think so" said the thief.

Jaune hesitantly raised his hand. "Yea, um… sir?"

"Good, now take your positions." Professor said ignoring the scrawny blond.

"Alright let's do this" the trickster stated while being launched into the air.

"Uhh sir? I got umm… a question." The blond started.

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin stated.

"Ohhh… I see, so… like, did you hand out parachutes first?" Jaune questioned.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." The older male replied.

"Oh.. okay." Jaune responded in an unsure matter. "So what exactly is a landing strategyyyyyyyyy?!" He screamed as he was soaring through the air.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: I will not work on the main cast's initiation as that's been done already in so many Fanficions before this, instead this will focus on Akira's point of view)**_

* * *

 _Emerald Forest_

Akira still in the air, as he was thinking of a landing strategy, he knew that he could easily bring himself down with Arsene, but where was the fun with that? Also it would ruin the surprise Instead, he kept flying though the air until he was under the tree line and fairly off the ground, he grabbed into a tree and flung himself into the air, doing a filp landing on the ground.

Akira always has a flair for showing off and making dramatic decisions, like when he escaped the casino, cocky and confident this is who Akira really is, or rather this is who _**joker**_ really is either way it's him theres no complainting with it.

* * *

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss then glanced around, the forest darkening. She glanced around nervously into the brush, where several pairs of gleaming red eyes appeared from the bushes. Slowly, several black wolflike Grimm pushed through the brush, the nearest one giving a howl.

Weiss had already prepared herself when suddenly a black blur came out of nowhere, sliding on the ground and taking out a few of the Grimm. She was trying to indicate who this was, the black blur showed itself, it was akira, the fool was dodging attacks from the grimms left and right, so much so that it may seem like he's dancing, with giving slashes to the said grimms.

Weiss was watching in awe but quickly snapped out of it narrowly dodges under a jumping Beowulf and sliced at its belly, Weiss then completed her stance and changed the Dust chamber on her weapon. With a now red blade, she slid forward to an unsuspecting Beowulf. As she was about to strike, Ruby appeared in a blur, slashing at the Beowulf. Off balanced, Weiss flailed her arm to redirect the strike, sending a wave of fire scorching through several trees. Ruby glanced over at the damage done, only to barely block a strike from the Beowolf's counter attack. She was sent skidding back into Weiss, bumping into her.

"Watch it!" Ruby shouted.

"Watch yourself, you attacked out of turn! I could've killed you." Weiss retorted.

Ruby glanced around at the surrounding Beowolves, muttering to herself. "You'd have to try a lot harder than that…" She then expelled the current magazine from Crescent Rose, reloading it with a black cross pack, slowly chambering the first shot with a cock of its lever.

Akira was on top of Beowulf and ripped it's head off, Though he had a bit of fun, time was up and he was getting bored. These creatures weren't providing much of a fight, than the shadows he fought, quickly jumping off the headless Grimm he landed on the ground as he snapped his fingers, black and red circles begun to form under the remaining Grimm akira had a smirk on his face. He casted one of his strongest curse-type attacks: Maeigaon.

 _"You're mine!"_ Akira exclaimed while the circles begun to shoot up, black and red energy formed destroying the poor Grimm that couldn't survive the onslaught, after dominating the grimms Off to the side, akira was now sitting on the ground patiently as he saw saw Weiss cuff Ruby on the head.

"What was that?!" The red hooded girl complained.

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes and had not attacked out of turn, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss pointed angrily over at the rising smoke, continuing to spread out.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm just surprised that someone who talks so much would fail to communicate simple things like their location and strategy in battle!"

"Well I'm sorry that you need my help to fight. I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well congratulations on being the youngest child to sneak into Beacon." Weiss said snidely.

'these two reminds me of Ryuji and Ann' Akira said while doing a sweatdrop,

 **"indeed"** said the gentleman thief.

Ruby let out a frustrated grunt, Crescent Rose unfolding and slicing down the trunk of the nearest tree. "Akira!, what do you think?!" Ruby demanded as both her and Weiss looked at the boy. Akira was deciding on how to answer the two of them, the choices are:

-well...

-be a dick and leave

-...

Take a guess which one Akira chose, it was to stay quiet and leave with the two girls behind him "H-hey wait!, Akira!" as they trailed behind. None of them noticed the huge Grimm shadow following them from the sky.

* * *

Akira, Ruby, and Weiss then came through the brush and towards the others. A loud screech was heard and a giant rave Grimm swooped down to attack them. The two huntress-in-Training dodge out of the Grimm's attack as Akira jumped away landing on a tree, deciding to let them handle this-

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Again, not doing this part of the fight as this has been made so many times, I don't want to write it so let's time skip it)**_

* * *

 _Emerald Forest_

After defeating the nevermore, and the death stalker.

Ruby then jumped down and used the recoil to bring herself back down to the others away from the ruins. Weiss just gave the persona-user who was still sitting on a tree, a glare. "And why didn't you help us?"

Akira smirked as he jumped down to the ground straightening his body and pulling his red gloves. "Because if I did, I wouldn't have enough energy to fight."

And right on cue, a series of growls, howls, and other monster-related noise the Grimm can make, as Grimm from all shapes and sizes started to appear from the bushes, Beowolfs, Ursas.

"Case in point" the trickster remarked while spinning the knife in his hand.

"You guys can rest, i'll handle things from here." Akira said as he placed his hand on the edges of his mask.

 **[Persona 5 - Will Power]**

 **"I am Thou, Thou art i"**

"Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!"

"Ravage them!, _ARSENE!"_ Akira shouted pulling the edges of his mask resulting in a bloody anchor as he's body was engulfed in flames, the sounds of a sinister laugh can be heard.

and when the flames took form, followed by chains surrounding him, a large humanoid figure rose from the blue flames, it had a black torso with a white cravat on its neck, it's arms covered in long, sleeves of a red vest that reached its clawed hands. Legs were covered with leggings, but the waist was not hidden by anything. Boots were worn on the feet, but blades posed at long heels for the footwear.

Two large black feathered wings on it's back like a majestic angel that had fallen from darkness, a tall top hat on it's head, the face and head completely covered in a black mask with red eyes, and a sinister smile which seems to be permanent, and to horns curling in front to finish the look, this was Arsene.

The chains holding the original phantom thief, fell into Akira's grip, obeying the unspoken order the Gentleman thief, lunged forward, two Beowolfs proceed to attack the persona, only for the said persona to dodge and slice the two Grimm with Cleave, like a hot knife through butter the said grimms were sliced in half dissolving in black mist, an Ursa came in to claw swing Akira, only for the trickster to duck underneath and slashes the grimm three times before jumping away to pull out his pistol and shot the grimm in the head,

Looking at the masive group of grimm, Akira ordered arsene to his side, the gentleman thief disappeared and reappeared at Akira's side, both of them staring at the opposition, Akira had a sinister smile placed on his face. _'it's time for some fun'_

akira was slowly walking towards the grimms, as they stare at the trickster almost immediately he disappeared in a blur the teens watching was confused for a moment only for Akira to appear behind the grimms and blast them with Eiha,

an Ursa lunged forward to attack akira, the thief dodged the attack and slashes the grimm, Beowolf started to slash akira with it's claws and for him to dodge or parry the onslaught, arsene appeared behind the grimm who tried to attacked akira, the gentleman thief rose his foot and performed an axe kick slicing the Beowolf in half, angered the rest of the Beowolf tired to avenge their fallen comrade akira jumped away placing his hand on his face ordering arsene to punish them.

The gentleman thief digging his clawed hand into the ground like before black and red circles appears underneath the remaining Beowolfs, and when the power was enough, arsene release the attack pillars of red and black shot up, completely destroying the poor Grimm, an Ursa tired to attack akira while he was distracted, only for the thief to side-step and point his gun at the grimm shooting it's head killing it effectively.

 **[end song]**

* * *

Weiss was a prideful girl, which was to be expected since she does come from one of the biggest dust company in remnant, her families' shared blood semblance was unique only to them, too see a boy able to have summoning semblance! Was a hard blow to her pride.

However she couldn't deny how effective he was at fighting the Grimms, it was almost as if he was dancing, mocking them for not being able to even touch him.

But what really had The white-haired girl's attention was the thing akira summoned, the red sinister smile it had on it's face, the black feathered wings, the really stylish tall top hat, When she first met him, Weiss had an impression that Akira Kurusu was a incompetent man based on the way he exuded himself,

But now? it changed the power he was putting off, his mere presence demanded respect, The question was how could he possibly have such a semblance?, Why is it now he appeared?, how long was he been able to hide under their nose? Weiss' cheeks reddened slightly at the thought. _"whatever the case I'll find out who you are, soon enough Akira Kurusu."_

* * *

the thief was having _fun_ however the grimm he was fighting was weak compared to the shadows he fought and won against, to a normal person they are dangerous, but to an experienced thief who's been able to match that of a _god_ these creatures were nothing but prey to him.

The trickster spinning his knife in his hands as arsene was finishing up the last of the remaining ursa, the last one proved to be a bit more stronger than it's comrades, but alas it went down with just two Cleave attacks and like the rest of the defeated grimms they dissolved in black mist.

"What a disappointment" the thief said as he left the scene, walking towards the 8 teens that were watching him from a safe distance, they were awestruck at the raven-haired boy's performance.

"What?..." The thief was given all sorts of looks and the awkward silence was not helping, luckily a certain White-haired girl was the one who broke it.

"I am interested in is how in Dust's name did you summon _that?!_ ," The heiress pointed at the Gentleman thief who was still besides akira, with shaky slim fingers. "The only people on Remnant that could have that Semblance are the ones with blood ties to the Schnee family… in other words my family."

Akira shook his head as he answered the heiress' question "to answer your question Weiss, there's no rules that state Summoning to be a Schnee exclusive trait, the world is a vastly unknown, I for one is an example" he said in a matter-of-factly.

"And if any of you have any questions for me, they will have to wait as we need to go, before anymore grimm shows up" the dimension hopping trickster said earning him a nod from all of the students.

* * *

 _so that's it, I really suck at endings at first I was gonna write about the main cast's initiation, but I saw that I didn't have any ideas so I decided to scrap that idea btw did you like the Awakening scene?_

 _I hope you did, I was wondering if I should make akira and Ruby get together, but Weiss is like the complete opposite of him, and you know that opposites attract_

 _And this is persona were talking about a game where you can be a complete pimp so i thought why not make this a harem story?_


	5. Chapter 5: Days Anew

_**i do not own Rwby or Persona 5 they belong to their respective owners the only thing I own is this story**_

 _updated: 26/12/2017: minor changes_

* * *

 _Emerald Forest_

 _'OMG this is so Amazing!'_

was what the red-hooded grimm reaper: Ruby was thinking watching Akira as he Swifty dodged an attack from an ursa, slashing it three times, then shooting it in the head.

 _'And what was that thing akira summoned! And it can talk! Why does it sound like akira?! It looks so cool! It has wings!'_

the amount of questions that was going in her head, as more keep popping up, as Akira was dodging, slicing, slashing, shooting, and killing grimms like they're not a threat at all!.

As Akira was finishing up the last of the Grimms he made his way to the two teams.

"What?..." The thief was given all sorts of looks and the awkward silence was not helping, ruby was looking at the persona still mesmerized by it not paying attention to Weiss' rant about her family's semblance, the only she wanted to do is to touch the persona, but before she could it disappeared in blue flames.

"And if any of you have any questions for me, they will have to wait as we need to go, before anymore grimm shows up."

* * *

 _Emerald Forest_

after the whole show that akira preformed, the rest of the group were walking back to the hill they were thrown out of, With akira at the back of the group.

He was always like this, akira liked to show off whenever he's in the metaverse, the smug smile he always had plastered on his face, to the way he carries his fellow thieves if your gonna lead a bunch of supernatural teenagers into the heart of corrupted adults your gonna need a great leader.

and that was akira kurusu, the phantom thieves' leader whenever their in the metaverse the thieves seem too be a _bit_ more sadistic, take akira for example the thieves seem to be merciless when it comes to normal shadows.

however there was something akira felt, activating his third eye, he was scanning the area they were in.

 _'i see it'_ He was right, there was a grimm in the bushes and it seems to be targeting ruby, it was a Beowolf that jumped out, thinking quickly akira dashed to grab ruby off her feet in bridal style carry as he quickly casted a cleave spell, killing the grimm.

"Hey, are you alright? Any injuries" Akira asked softly.

"N-n-nope." Ruby said while blushing, Akira smiled softly however the trickster was getting quite a few looks from the girls present, though he did not mind it he was used this kind of thing "c-could y-you put m-m-me d-down? P-please!"

"Sorry, I had to think fast" Akira apologised as he carefully put the blushing girl down, akira then once again activated third eye again scanning the bushes there was nothing seems that there was only one grimm, confident akira deactivated his third eye, "what?"

"How did you do that?" Weiss asked as she saw Akira's eyes glow when using third eye, waiting for an answer as all eyes were on him.

"Call it third eye or sixth sense, I'm able to sense the atmosphere even if it slightly changes" the wildcard explained hoping it would suffice.

"Say akira, did you get a relic from the temple?" Yang asked while changing the subject "I mean, we kinda wrecked the whole thing."

"No, I didn't" Akira answered as he remembered only watching the two teams fighting the two huge grimms before even getting a chance to take a relic, well to late for that.

"I know you said we can't ask you questions, but I _have_ to know how in Dust's name are you able to have summoning semblance!" Weiss asked impatiently she was having the impression that the power the wildcard holds is similar to the Schnee Semblance.

"Like I said, Weiss the world is a vast place a summoning semblance isn't only a Schnee Trait exclusive, my Semblance might be similar to you're family's, like the old saying goes 'no matter how good you are there's always someone better" Akira exclaimed, as akira has experienced that so many times in his lifetime, like how to be on the receiving end of the stick, but that all changed in a span of a year that was all thanks to his friends, teammates, lovers, they changed his life and that he was truly thankful for.

"how vague Akira Kurusu." Weiss noted, as scowled putting both her hands in her hips, akira found this cute since Weiss reminds him of Makato, that was to be expected both carry themselves high, Akira taking off his birdmask showing her a clear look at his face, the smile he always put on, was making Weiss' cheeks reddened a bit.

"That was intentionally kept vague, you see everyone is different in their own way, like the old saying goes 'never judge a book by it's cover' Weiss, and that's exactly what you did, with me and I proved you wrong, then again I do hide in a lot of masks." He wasn't lying, akira is a man with many mask only a few were able to see through it all, even then he still had a few more tricks up his sleeves though, "though in another time, it seems we have reached our distinction."

* * *

 _Emerald Forest: Hill_

"Ah, It seems that your all here, we will now begin the naming ceremony." Ozpin said.

"Do excuse me, for i have a relic to find." Akira said before he started walking to get a relic, but was stop when the older man spoke up.

"There's no need, because of me enrolling you I've made the roster unbalanced because of that me and Glynda have agreed to make you a literal one man team" with Ozpin said the 9 teens gasped, with a mixture of surprise, shock, and confusion(mostly Jaune).

"I'm sorry, what?" Akira commented as his eyes widened.

"Hot damn, akira" Yang said.

"Judging by the way you handle yourself against overwhelming odds, and the amount of students that can make a team, we have decided to make you a one man team" as Ozpin took a sip from his coffee mug as he put the mug down he reached into his pocket and pulled out a chess piece.

"Oh, and one more thing, catch" Ozpin stated as he tossed a chess piece to Akira, the latter took a good looked at it, it was ironic in a way a black pawn piece, akira mentally chuckled at himself, for all his life he was a _pawn_ in a God's game, a _puppet_ for a puppet master, a _prisoner_ of fate, but he broke all of that, he became a _joker_ _,_ a _thief,_ and _trickster,_ he won't become a _pawn,_ he won't be a _puppet,_ and he won't be a _prisoner_ too fate anymore, he is a _trickster_ and _tricksters_ don't follow rules, they are a _wildcards,_ and akira one of the wildest _wildcard._

* * *

 _Beacon Academy_

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky lark."

"You four gathered the black bishop pieces. Therefore, today you shall be known as team CRDL… led by, Cardin Winchester." The assembled group nodded, making their way off of the stage. Ozpin then began to read out the next group of students.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Pyrrha Nikos. You four gathered the white rook pieces. Together you shall be known as team JNPR… led by, Jaune Arc." The professor stated.

Jaune, taken aback glanced around. "Led by…?"

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin gave the boy a small smile and a nod before they made their way off the stage, as the last group of the day was announced.

"Ruby Rose, Blake Belladona, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. You four gathered the white knight pieces. Therefore, from this day on, you shall be known as team RWBY, led by… Ruby Rose" ok that's just ironic, and it's bound to be confusing for both, the leader and the team, but akira couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Oh, I am so proud of you!" Yang grabbed her sister in a hug, the rest of the group smiling or grinning, or in Weiss's case, absolutely shocked. as they left the stage the last student was called to the stage

"And last but not least, Akira Kurusu" when he heard his name called akira went up the stage, all eyes on him it's not like he didn't like the attention he liked being in the background but that's already too late since him was called by Ozpin.

"Due to the miscalculation of the roster, we have decided to make you a one man team" Ozpin announced "oh, I assumed that you have a scroll correct?" Akira nodded as he pulled out his scroll to show the professor.

"Very well, feel free to assist and help any team of your choosing."

With that the trickster left the stage and the room not wanting to attract anymore unwanted attention.

* * *

 _School Dorms: Akira's Dorm_

[Persona 5 - Beneath The Mask]

it took him quite sometime to find his dorm but when he did it was just like any normal dorm for a team, but with just one bed, a workstation, a coffee table with a couch, and a coffee maker.

If Akira had to compare this to LeBlanc's Attic, it would be at least the same or more.

 **"How, nostalgic"** arsene commented, akira had to agree with his other-self the feeling of his dorm was giving him the atmosphere that of LeBlanc.

Now first thing that came into Akira's mind was to bring out his scroll to check his aura, with the little information that Igor provided akira when he came to this world, was about grimms, aura, dust and semblance.

grimms work a lot like shadows they are drawn to negative feelings such as sadness, hostility, anger, fear, etc, they lack a soul which is why they can't use aura but they make up for it with strength, durability, and savagery.

Now Aura is very special, everyone has it as long as they have a soul, much like a persona they are a manifestation of the soul, they can also be used for offense, defense, and healing, akira was interested in the healing part, with the information he was given that the healing was automatically generated.

And finally Semblance, semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members.

Like for example that of the Schnee family, the best part of it is that a semblance is unqine to a person, meaning not all people have the same semblance, akira has yet to receive or know what his semblance is, but that's for another time.

Looking at his dorm/room it was cozy and warm this was very welcoming, he took a quick bath as he get ready for tomorrow, closing his eyes and he went to the realm of slumber.

 **"it seems, that the** **Trickster's journey has just begun"** said a certain twisted god of calamity: magatsu-izanagi picaro, the evil twin of izanagi picaro.

 **"indeed, God Of Calamity"** Arsene commented.

* * *

Waking up, akira stretched out as he made his way to the bathroom to take a quick bath, before changing into his school uniform

Putting his uniform on, it just didn't feel right for the raven-haired teen. Snapping his fingers in recognition, he got to work. Unbuttoning the outer uniform, he was then wearing a, white turtleneck shirt that has two black chevrons on the collar and the red tie on While wearing his signature glasses.

"Perfect." He commented as he admired himself in the mirror, so the main objective for Akira is learning more about this world he's in the library is probably a good place to be, next is to live like a normal student,

* * *

 _Beacon Academy: Classrooms_

Akira went out his dorm as he closed the door, he then started to travel to the first class of the day; Grimm Studies, he took a sit in the middle row, while the rest of the first year students filed in.

Teams RWBY and JNPR quickly ran in just as the bell rang, each one of them looking like they had been running a marathon.

 _"Huh, almost late for the first class?"_ Akira wondered as he too experienced that back at Shuujin Academy, as Professor Port entered the large classroom and took his place standing behind his desk in front of several diagrams of different kinds of Grimm.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night." The professor began. "Yes, the creature of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey." He gave a laugh, but was met with the sounds of chirping crickets

"And you shall too after graduating from this prestigious academy." Professor Port continued unhindered. "Now, as I was saying. Vale, along with the other three kingdoms, are safe havens from the otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teaming with creature that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in."

Akira was getting bored with what the professor is saying, he was casually spinning the pen in his hand.

"The moral of this story," Professor Port said wrapping up an extremely long story that was related to this subject none so ever, the fact that some of the students present, were either half-asleep, not paying attention, or not interested in what the professor said "A true huntsman must be honorable, dependable, strategic, well educated, and wise. So who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Long story short: Weiss defeated a Boarbatusk.

"Bravo! Bravo! We seem to be in the presence of a true huntress in the making." Professor Port said as Weiss panted in exhaustion. "Though I'm afraid this is all the time we have for today, students. Do the assigned reading and I'll be seeing you all again soon. Class dismissed!"

As people began to file out, Weiss just stormed out of the room with a concerned Ruby following.

' _i_ _should follow them' A_ kira stated as he was trailing behind the two girls.

* * *

 _Beacon Academy: hallway_

Akira followed the two girls but still kept his presences unknown, While he stuck closely by and listened to the two girls argue.

"Not a team led by you." Weiss said, causing Ruby to look downtrodden. "I've studied and trained! And frankly, I deserve better!" Ruby tried to say something, but Weiss' final words curshed whatever she had to say.

"Ozpin made a mistake."

The persona-user watched the Schnee heiress leave before approaching the leader of team RWBY, Ruby turned to walk the other way, akira had to choose who to confront: between Ruby or Weiss.

-Go After Weiss?

-Confort Ruby?

* * *

This was a tough choice for the trickster, but he had to comfort the younger girl, in doing so he made his presence known.

"Hey, are you alright?" Akira asked softly.

"Is she right? Did Ozpin make a mistake?"

Shaking his head he answered her "look, it only has been one day. So you still have time to be able to become a good leader."

"But, Weiss said that I've been just a nuisance. That I acted like a child and only been continuing to do so." Ruby informed, dejected by those comments the heiress made. "What do you mean by there's still time?"

"Ruby… being a leader isn't just about leading people into battle, it's about wearing the badge you constantly wear, you represent your team" akira said though ruby still isn't getting it.

"But, what about Weiss?" She questioned still frowning.

"look Ruby your a leader, it's your job to help your teammates in need, Ozpin didn't make a mistake, he saw potential in you and I do too, it's still day one you have a lot more time to grow and prosper." With what Akira said, Ruby begun to understand what he was saying, akira smiled softly.

"Remember Ruby, leaderships is not just about being on the battle field, trust me your still young and impressionable, you have a long way to go, but I trust that you can do it."

"Thanks, Akira."

* * *

 _now, I was originally going to make the interaction between akira and ruby turn into a **i am thou, thou art i** bond but I was like nah, _

_Also I wanted to make a vote for who should akira be with the list is._

 _Ruby-0_

 _Weiss-0_

 _Blake-0_

 _Yang-0_

 _Neo-0_

 _Emerald-0_

 _Penny-0_

 _Nora-0_

 _Velvet-0_

 _Harem-0._

 _Shoutout to jason Wu, hope you don't hurt me for stealing your omake idea xD_

* * *

 ** _omake_**

"mommy?" A little girl said with silver-eyes and raven neck-length hair that gradates to dark red at the tips cut in an asymmetrical style.

"Yes, dear?" Said the mother.

"How long, till daddy comes?" Said the little girl.

"He won't be long, dear" the mother said smiling softly at her daughter. "Now, why don't you play with your brother?"

She said while pointing at a little boy with crimson eyes, black wavy hair, wearing glasses and reading a book quietly.

The little girl nodded and went to play with her brother, tugging his sleeve he stopped reading and went to play with his sister.

"I'm home" said a clam voice, the mother looked at the door seeing her husband back "welcome back, Akira." she said softly.

"Thank you, Ruby" he said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6: The Bully And The Trickster

_**i do not own Rwby or Persona 5 they belong to their respective owners the only thing I own is this story**_

 _updated: 26/12/2017: minor changes_

* * *

 _School Dorms: Akira's Dorm_

[Persona 5 - Beneath The Mask]

After helping Ruby with her problem, Akira went back into his dorm room, while there, the trickster was idly sitting in his room reading the book:The Great Thief.

This was his favorite book, it's about his Initial persona: Arsene.

 **"Ah, reading a book about me I see, I'm flattered trickster"** Arsene chuckled.

 _'Well, it is a very good book'_ Akira replied

He loved this book, the more he reads it the more he came to understand his Initial persona, and to help him be more like a gentleman thief. Finishing the book, akira sent it back into the sea of souls bored without anything to do..

Now that he thought about it, some of his Personas that have awoken, are getting restless and are in need of some stretching.

 **"is it, time for some Calamity? I hope so I'm bored"** magatsu-izanagi picaro commented,

 **"patience, brother"** izanagi picaro said.

i mean they are him so, It wouldn't hurt too much, about going on a nightly raid right?, Besides this is the best way for him to gain some exp.

* * *

 _Beacon Academy_

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said mused as he raised his mace.

"Over my dead-!" Jaune's response was interrupted as Cardin sent a knee either into his stomach, or into his groin, whichever you believe it to be. Knocked to the ground, Jaune's arm curdled around his torso, slowly struggling to roll back to his feet. As his head turned, he saw Cardin above him, his mace raised for a finishing blow to cave him head in, only to be stopped by the lights blaring back on and a buzzer sounding off behind him.

The sharp voice of Glynda Goodwitch then pierced the following silence as Cardin slowly backed away. "Cardin, that is enough." Turning back to the rest of the class, she raised her, scroll, showing the levels of Aura remaining in the two participating students.

"Students, as you see, Mister Arc's Aura has dropped down into the red. If this were a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune would no longer be fit to continue the battle and the official would call the match." Turning back to look at the downed teen, she looked over him with an unimpressed expression on her face.

"Mister Arc, is has been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll when in combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide whether it is the right time to attack or if a more defensive strategy would be a wiser choice. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now, would we?"

With a snicker, Cardin left the leave the stage. "Speak for yourself…"

He was then stopped by Professor Goodwitch, having a small smirk of her own, "Since you are still in the clear for your aura, Mister Winchester, perhaps you wish to continue to fight?"

With a cocky expression on his face, Cardin gave a nod, tossing his mace over his shoulder once again. "I don't see why not. Bring on the next weakling."

With an unseen gleam of mischief, she announced the next fight. "Akira Kurusu shall be your opponent."

The owner of the name nodded his head as he walked up the stage spinning his knife as he hand gestured Cardin to come to him.

Cardin simply growled and charged forward without Professor Goodwitch signaling for the match to start. Swinging his mace down.

Akira just leapt off to the side, The bully simply continued to swing his mace wildly around in a crazed fashion.

"Ha! Is that all you can do?!" Cardin questioned as he kept lunging in for a one hit kill.

Akira smirked as he simply stepped off to the side and stuck his foot out. With the huge amount of power that went into his attacks, Cardin tripped on the outstretched leg and fell to the ground "you gotta do better than that."

Cardin was simply pissed off with what the trickster said, he was swinging his mace at akira in a crazed fashion each swing attempting to hit the trickster's head only for him to dodge, parry, or side-step while saying 'Too Slow, Saw That, Hmph.'

Cardin tried a horizontal slash hoping to knock Akira off his feet, said student dodged with ease. Cardin tried again only this time a vertical slash Akira jumped high to avoid the attack leaving a noticeable crack on the ground. Akira leaded on the mace and performed a side kick staggering the bully.

Akira having enough wearing down his opponent went under a mace swing and begun to slash Cardin in the chest with each failed attempt to hit the trickster back Akira was slashing him from the sides, back, and front ending the combo with a side kick pushing the bully back down on his ass akira pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Cardin's forehead, while smiling.

"Game over, Cardin" Akira said with the buzzer sounding off, showing that Cardin's aura is in the red with Akira's not even losing an inch.

Raising her voice, Glynda then turned to the rest of the class. "Remember everyone; the Vital Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long until students from other schools start arriving in Vale to participate in the tournament. So, keep on practicing to those of you who want to compete, as you will be representing all of Vale. Class is dismissed."

Akira simply smiled at his victory in his first match, putting his pistol back into his trenchcoat as he went off the stage going too the cafeteria for some lunch.

* * *

 _Cafeteria_

Later on at lunch, in an ominous voice, Nora was telling her most recent tale… again. "So there we were, in the middle of the night…"

Ren's monotone voice then cut in. 'It was day."

"We were surrounded by Ursa…"

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Only two of them."

"But they were no match, and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Liens selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora crossed her arms grinning proudly.

Ren gave a shake of his head and sighed. "She has been having this dream for nearly a month now…"

"Apparently enough times, for her to remember." Akira dryly pointed out.

Pyrrha glanced over at Jaune, who was picking at his food with an off look on his face. "Jaune, are you okay?"

Jumping back into awareness, he glanced around, nodding with a false smile. "Yeah, I'm totally fine. Why do you ask?"

Ruby glanced up at him, frowning slightly. "It's just that you are acting kind of… not okay."

Jaune sighed, and then gave a thumb up with another false smile. "Guys I am fine, seriously. Look at me, perfectly okay!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Jaune saw the members of Team CRDL making fun of a single rabbit Faunus girl, and clenched his fist.

Pyrrha placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder her face wearing an expression of concern. "Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school."

"Who, Cardin Winchester? He just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes."

Ruby's eyes were still narrowed, looking in said bully's direction. "He's a bully."

"Oh please, name one time he has 'bullied' me." Jaune stated in his unconvincing defiance.

"Let's see" Akira added (insert Jaune getting bullied montage here)

"I didn't land far from the school." The blonde boy said, trying to end the conversation.

"Jaune." Pyrrha spoke up. "You know, if you ever need help you can just ask." She pointed up in a helpful tone.

"You should take her advice Jaune." Akira added.

"Oh, I know! We'll break his legs!" Nora said with an insane smile.

"Guys it's okay." Jaune tried to assure his friends. "Besides, it's not like he's a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everybody." He added. Faunus girl's complaints however were still heard through the cafeteria, with no one seeming to do anything or care.

"That hurts! Please stop." The Faunus girl whined. Team CDRL payed it no heed, continuing to mock her and pulling on her ears roughly.

"How utterly atrocious. I cannot stand people like them." Pyrrha said.

"He's not the only one among this world who acts like this." Blake agreed.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang said, while testing her head in her hand

"It'll be harder if nobody does something about it" The Trickster said.

Akira was watching the whole scene, he couldn't watch this any longer, walking to the table of team CRDL, akira tapped Cardin's shoulder, he looked at akira who had a blank unreadable face, Cardin removed his hands from the Faunus girl's ear, as well as his teammates.

"What do you want dumbass?, mind your own business." Cardin snarled, getting up to intimidate Akira his teammates following suit, Akira raised his eyebrow not the least intimidated.

"My business is, you hurting someone." akira answered looking at the downed Faunus girl.

"go, get going." he said telling the girl to leave, she nodded and proceed to leave.

Cardin scowled "so your one of those dumb fucking Faunus lovers"

The rest of Team CRDL was staring at akira, intense silence was in air, the rest of the cafeteria were staring at the 5 Teens, Akira's eyes were flashing Crimson his face forming a terrifying smile, Team CRDL were taken aback at his attitude change, akira took off his Glasses showing the whole cafeteria his glowing red crimson eyes.

" _ **Careful There Cardin, Don't Pick a Fight you Can't Win" **_the trickster said with such venom, the entire cafeteria shaking, even both team RWBY and team JNPR, were Watching akira in awe.

To be honest he didn't like getting angry but watching some bully a weak person is more than enough too anger him, he bought magatsu-izanagi picaro too the forefront of his mind, akira was giving them the death stare with a terrifying smile for good measure.

 ** _"Now, if you value your bones you'll leave, and if I so much as hear you hurt that girl again or anyone else for that matter, I'll take pleasure in breaking you" _**akira said having no sympathy for these assholes who think their hot shit.

Team CRDL took this as an opportunity to get the hell out of the cafeteria before shit hits the fan, akira watched them leaving the cafeteria looking over his shoulder before sighing softly.

dismissing the God Of Calamity, and putting his glasses back and walking back to the two teams, The two teams watching akira as he went back to eating his food completely Ignoring the stares he was getting.

"Oh my god" Yang was the one finally broke the awkward atmosphere, however Jaune was nowhere to be found. _'huh, weird.'_

"Did your eyes just glowed?" Yang asked.

"I do, if I feel angered or motivated enough." Akira answered.

"Oh, ok" Ruby said "but why did you do?"

"I scared them off."

"Why?"

"They irritated me, whenever I see someone pick on the weak I immediately get anger, so I do anything in my power to help those in need, especially those who are treated differently by people" he answered.

"That's very kind of you." Blake said while smiling.

"It's no problem really" he said knowing that anyone would have done what he did, everyone has the power to change the world they live in.

"It must be nice living with your own rules" Weiss said with very troubled expression, akira could see that her facade was breaking knowing how to deal with her kind of types, just like makato wanted to pursue her own Justice, but was chained by the rules of adults, carrying themselves while high hiding away their trueselves.

"It is, but it isn't easy however it's your choice whether you purse it or not"

Weiss was in concentration and deep thought. _"choose? Can I choose a life for my own?'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

 _School Dorms: Akira's Dorm_

Akira was in his dorm doing some physical training, like back in his original world akira would sometimes go to the gym, track running with Ryuji or exercise in his attic/room it would help him keep fit.

Akira focused a bit as he began to slowly have his body remember of the Wing Chu katas he was taught back in the sport gym in Shubuya.

With each strike growing louder and louder than the last the strikes were fast yet precise remember where to hit and hard.

Sweating, Akira felt the drops or water run down his uncovered chest since he knew that the workout was going to be a intense by his own standards, grabbing a towel to wipe off the sweet that was forming akira was finished training.

Feeling satisfied with his training, akira took a deep breath taking a few minutes of rest then went to take a bath, mentality remembering that he should probably take another Nightly raid at emerald forest.

* * *

 _So this chapter is short here are the votes._

 _I'm honestly surprised that Weiss has a low score, not surprised about ruby thought._

 _Ruby-12_

 _Weiss-3_

 _Blake-5_

Yang-4

 _Neo-2_

 _Emerald-1_

 _Penny-2_

 _Nora-0_

 _Velvet-4_

 _Harem-6_


	7. Chapter 7: A Blast From The Past

_**i do not own Rwby or Persona 5 they belong to their respective owners the only thing I own is this story**_

 _updated: 7/10/2017: minor changes_

* * *

 _Sometime in the past?_

 _a_ _little boy with wavy hair and crimson eyes was sitting in his bed_ _and was calmly reading_ _a_ _book, hearing a Knock on his room door, and looked at the door before putting his book down on the bed._

 _Opening the door he saw a girl about his age, a year younger or two she had sky blue eyes however, her left eye was covered by an eyepatch with the roman VI on it, her hair was in a twin tail hairstyle, her hair's color was silver as was her dress._

 _It was a Victorian maid gothic dress the main colours was silver and blue, she was smiling the whole time as the little boy was staring at her "d-do you like it? Mother bought it for me."_

 _She asked looking at the little boy, waiting for his answer he nodded having a soft smile in his face "you look beautiful, Yuzuki"_

 _Yuzuki smiled while blushing at her young master's response, before straighten up recovering from her crimson cheeks, "father would like to speak with you, master"_

 _"Yuzuki, remember I told you to call me Akira when we're alone" he protested, he never really liked that Yuzuki would call him master, he would always try to make her call him by his first name or at least his surname._

 _"Very well akira, father would like to speak to you" she remarked, earning a smile on Akira's face as he nodded then he followed the silver-haired maid to meet his father in his office._

 _"Ah, Akira my son I'm glad you heed my request" his father said, while hand gesturing him to take a seat the wavy-haired boy did so._

 _"Yuzuki, if you would be so kind as to leave me and you're master alone together, if you'd like you can stay right outside of the door" Akira's father said, yuzuki nodded and looked at akira one last time, before leaving the father and son alone._

 _When Yuzuki left the two alone Akira's father dropped the smile on his face and begun to speak in a more serious tone._

 _"Akira, do you know why a called you here?" He asked, akira shook his head._

 _"No father, other than you calling me here I have no clue in the slightest" Akira's_ _father closed his eyes as he begun to speak once again._

 _"As you know, you are **Akira Kurusu,** the Son of the gentleman thief and professional huntsman, **Shuujin Kurusu** as well as my successor to the title of the **Gentleman** **Thief,** should I retire or meet a terrible fate" Shuujin said, earning him a nod from his son._

 _"Your sister **Yuzuki Shizuka,** the daughter of the sliver maid and professional huntress **Luna Shizuka** , and currently your personal maid" he remarked, akira know full well what he was saying, knowing that this was tradition among the Kurusu and Shizuka families._

 _"Which is why in the next eight years, you two will be married."_

* * *

 _School Dorms: Akira's Dorm_

As akira opened his eyes as he went back into reality from a very strange dream, all that akira could think of right now is _'what the_ **_fuck_** _was that?'_

Akira got up from his bed and begun to remember what he was dreaming about.

if he remembered correctly Igor said something about the multiverse, now since akira was sucked into a world where your in an other person's reality where they see themselves so the multiverse theory wouldn't be too far-fetched.

The long nosed puppet of Philemon said that there are countless universes that have their own rules, he also said the velvet room can cross between them when he stated that the velvet room 'exists between dream and reality, maid and matter.'

Think of the universe as a tree, when it grows it becomes bigger and bigger, but it also has branches growing out, those are the alternate universe, each branch is connected to the tree which is the main universe no matter what they are connected to the tree/universe-

Wait why is akira telling you this? He's gonna be late for class at this rate, akira got up from his bed and begun to a shower, When Akira was finished taking a shower.

I mean akira knows it's just a dream right? So there's no way His father or Yuzuki knows he's attending beacon academy right?

Getting back on track akira took the time to dry his hair then change into his beacon academy uniform Then he went out of his dorm room and closing the door, he then went to his classes, akira has a lot of questions that needed answer, but they'll have to wait.

* * *

 _Classroom: Pr_ _ofessor Oobleck's Class_

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution- more popularly known as the Faunus War," The green haired professor says as he zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk.

"-humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He then points at the map of said area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk, "Now! While this may feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" The hyper professor zooms around the room some more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk, "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some of the students around the classroom raise their hands and among them is none other than Velvet.

"Dreadful! Simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Before he continues he takes another sip of his coffee, "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang! Now, which one of you scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" That is when he sees that a hand is raised. "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss Schnee declares with utmost certainty.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Seeing this as an opportunity to show off, that and akira saw that Cardin was gonna make Jaune an idiot in class, so akira raised his hand to help Jaune avoid looking like an idiot.

"Yes! Mister Kurusu?"

"The advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces was night vision. Many faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark. Also, General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus while they slept. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Akira said, that was what akira hated in humanity is that when they have power, they would immediately think their unstoppable and underestimate their enemies leading to their downfall, akira would never underestimate an enemy no matter how big or how small they are, you never know what they have up their sleevee.

"Yes, that's exactly right! Anyway moving on…"

* * *

And the lesson was over not long after that, akira was getting really tired of Cardin's shit, so Akira got up from his seat and begun marching forward to where Cardin was-

until he was stopped because of his sleeve being tugged by someone, he looked behind him and saw the same Faunus girl from before.

"Hm? Is there something you need?" Akira asked

"I-I just w-wanted to thank you.." She said very nervously, with a small blush.

"It was nothing." Akira said humbly. "I couldn't just watch someone as cute and beautiful like you get bullied."

Unfortunately the Faunus girl's cheeks was blushing in a very crimson red, making it seem like she has a fever.

"y-you t-t-think I'm c-cute?" Her words stuttering with every sentence due to Akira's overwhelming charm that took a long time to hone, akira was having a hard time holding back his snicker _'heh, still got'_

"so, wanna go to the cafeteria?" Akira suggested, the Faunus girl nodded "o-oh I haven't told you my name yet, I'm Velvet, velvet scarlatina, I'm a second year, nice to meet you"

"Ah, well I'm Akira, Akira Kurusu, it's nice to meet you velvet" he said "guess, that makes you my senior" akira bowed slightly causing the second year student blush.

"N-no need to bow!" Akira chuckled at her reddened face.

As they went to the cafeteria they walked and talked with each other, akira was smiling all the while.

* * *

 _Cafeteria_

As the two students made their way to the cafeteria, they both hear someone calling them, well more specifically someone's calling akira.

"Hey! Akira over here!" Ruby called out for Akira, who in turn looked at velvet "well velvet, I'll see you later?"

The bunny Faunus nodded and said her goodbyes going where her own team is, akira looked at her one last time before going to the two team's table, taking a seat.

"So Ruby, what do you need?" He asked taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Nothing really, I just thought since we're friends, we'd eat lunch together" akira raised an eyebrow, but quickly dropped it knowing she's too pure for her own good, however Yang was another case.

"So, is she Your girlfriend?" Yang said with a teasing smile.

"No. We just recently met, and if she was I wouldn't be here." Akira rolled his eyes at her teasing, he was able to deal with this kinda of stuff.

"If you say so~" Yang said, still not convinced by Akira's words.

"Her name is Velvet Scarlatina, from Professor Oobleck's class, right?" Blake asked. "What were you doing with her?"

"Well, she wanted to thank me helping her out with Cardin and his pack of idiots" akira said "so she wanted to thank me, by going to lunch together that's why" Blake nodded her head, with Akira's answer.

"Very well, I have a question for you." Weiss said, This made akira stop eating his half-eaten sandwich. "Okay than shoot, I did promise to tell you."

Weiss was taken aback at this, she was thinking that the thief would, be more defensive at her question, nevertheless she carried on.

"Well then, my question is, who are you?" She added everyone that was listening, was taken aback by her question, all that Akira did was... laugh he _laughed._

"well if you wanna know, do you know a huntsman by the name of Shuujin?" Akira said earning him a nod from all of the people present in the table.

"Of course we do, he was one of the best huntsman during his time, he earned the nickname: **_gentleman_ _thief_** by taking down corrupted persons, fighting grimms, and protecting those outside the walls of the four kingdoms, why did you ask?" Weiss stated as matter of fact.

"Well, do you know his last name?" The trickster added, everyone shook their head

"No one knows his last name, it stills remains a mystery. Why did you ask?"

"Because, he's my father" Akira declared he would of sworn he heard glass breaking.

everyone widen their eyes in shock, even those who were listening were shocked.

"Y-y-your h-his son?" Ruby said stuttering with every word, akira nodded everyone was in shock and disbelief with what akira said.

"You mean, your the son of the gentleman thief, Shuujin? You as in _you_ are his _son?_ " yang added, akira sighed softly.

"Yes I'm the son of the famed gentleman thief, Shuujin Kurusu, I am his successor, Akira Kurusu, it's a pleasure to meet you." the trickster had a smug smile on his face as he said that.

Hearing a text message from his scroll, akira pulled it out and read the message.

 _To Akira Kurusu_

 _Your Presence Is Needed In My Office Privately, Come As Fast As You Can_

 _-From Professor Ozpin_

"hey, akira what's it say?" Ruby asked looking at the trickster, who had an unreadable face, he looked at the two teams.

"Well, it seems that my presence is required" akira announced leaving the table and out of the cafeteria, everyone had a confused face.

* * *

 _Ozpin's Office_

As Akira stepped into the elevator and pressing the button where Ozpin's Office is, the trickster was patiently waiting.

The problem with waiting in an elevator was the poor music choice, so Akira fixed that problem by putting on one of his favorites, he was playing _last surprise._

The sweet music of jazz was smoothing to the trickster's ears, akira was humming to the music, with his eyes closed however, The elevator eventually made a ding sound, akira shut off his scroll to stop the music and disturbing the quiet atmosphere.

The only thing Akira heard was the sounds of machinery humming, the gears clicking melding together to creating a tune through the halls quietly and swiftly filling the halls.

It was smoothing to Akira, the quietness only hearing the sounds in the background was very relaxing, however Akira quickly snapped out of his thoughts, and proceeded to step out of the elevator.

Pressing his Scroll on the door, Akira was finally allowed access to Ozpin's office, he entered the office looking around it and was mesmerized by it, then he saw the one who called him here.

The man sitting on a chair with his ever-constant cup of coffee at his side, Akira was thinking maybe he should make some coffee for him, as it seems he liked coffee very much.

"Well, and what do I owe this pleasure" Akira said sarcastically, the older man chuckled at the boy's behavior thinking this was a nice change of pace, most students would try to get at his good side, choosing their words carefully.

"Let us cut right to the chase, shall we?"

Akira nodded his head, he may not know what the professor wanted, but he shall answer any questions he has.

"First off is, you are the son of Shuujin Kurusu? yes." Akira nodded again "well then, that answers my question."

"Second is, the reason is why I called you is because, there will be a new student attending here in Beacon and they have requested to share a dorm with you." Akira blinked, that was it? Well who are they.

"Well can I ask who are they?" Akira said, Ozpin looked at he before speaking once again "I'm afraid I can not give that information out, they requested that I should not tell you."

Knowing that Akira wouldn't be able to get anymore answer out of the older man, akira sighed softly and nodded.

"Well when will I meet them?" he asked atleast he'll have an answer for that question.

"they should arrive by tomorrow, during classes, we should have a bed for them" Professor Ozpin remarked.

"If that's it, can I leave?" The older man nodded, and so Akira left the office entered the elevator and went back into his dorm for the day.

* * *

 _School Dorms: Akira's Dorm_

Akira was laying on the bed thinking what and why Ozpin didn't want tell him who someone wants to be in Akira's Dorm, as well as why he was the one specifically needed for this task.

But there's no point in thinking about it, if Akira is needed then he will complete his task given to him by the headmaster.

Later that night Akira decided, to go for another Nightly raid in emerald forest, coming back an hour later.

* * *

 _Classroom: Professor Port's Class_

And another one boring class made by Professor port's story that has nothing to do with Grimm Studies, akira swears that All this man does is boast about his past and, to be quite frank, it was kinda irritating.

It was the same old same old story about him again and again, it was very annoying for the trickster, this was supposed to be Grimm Studies, not boast about what you did in your hay day.

However, today seems to be a little different.

"Ah! Are you the new student I have heard from Ozpin about?" Professor port stopped in the middle of his story causing everyone to look at the doorway.

In doorway was a young girl about 5'7?(with heels on) her outfit was a victorian maid gothic dress, styled in the colours of silver and blue, her beautiful sky blue eyes, she had her left eye covered by an eyepatch with the roman VI on it.

Everyone that was in the class sleeping or awake was now looking at the new girl as she made her way through the door and stood next to professor port's deck, she scanned the room and saw the one she came her for.

She smiled at Akira, as he had the face of confusion and disbelief, the universe really likes to screw up our favorite trickster huh?

"Come now, introduce yourself to the class." Professor Port said, the young girl nodded "hello my name is Yuzuki Shizuka."

 _'oh god no'_

"I am also the Daughter of the late Shuujin Kurusu and Luna Shizuka" all of the student's attention was on Yuzuki.

 _'this has to be a dream!'_

"as well as the younger sister to Akira Kurusu." all eyes were on Akira.

 _'DON'T SAY IT'_

"I am his maid and soon to be wife."

Silence filled the room for a good three minutes before everyone went into chaos.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _'fuck.'_

* * *

 _So that's it, now the reason I wasn't able to post a chapter was because of school meaning i won't be able to upload a chapter anymore than one week per chapter, so there's that._

 _Btw Yuzuki Shizuka is an OC idea I had when I was reading another Persona 3 crossover, called Fool in Eastern Wonderland._

 _There was a maid that served minato, she was also an ASSW I won't spoil it for you, so your gonna have to read it yourself._

 _Also for Yuzuki's appearance is a mix between_ _kurumi tokisaki from date a live and Sakuya Izayoi from_ _touhou project, her personality is a mix between a Yandere and a Kuudare._

 _Now for the Votes:_

 _Ruby-13_

 _Weiss-4_

 _Blake-6_

Yang-4

 _Neo-2_

 _Emerald-1_

 _Penny-2_

 _Nora-0_

 _Velvet-4_

 _Harem-6_

 _Peace!_


	8. Chapter 8: Maid N' Trickster

_**i do not own Rwby or Persona 5 they belong to their respective owners the only thing I own is this story**_

* * *

 _After Class_

After class, eyes were on akira _every_ single one it was _very_ uncomfortable for the trickster he felt like he had daggers struck into his back, however Yuzuki was smiling the whole time.

When everyone was leaving for lunch akira grabbed Yuzuki's hand, and turned into an empty corner.

"What the hell was _that!"_ Akira silently yelled, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention, Yuzuki only Tilted her head in confusion.

"Hm? I was merely making my declaration for our marriage" she said in a matter of factly tone.

"Wha- y-you don't just Announce that your my wife, while being my maid/sister!" Akira resorted, but his wife-to-be/sister/maid didn't get the memo.

 **"I do not see why your so worked up about trickster, I mean look at me I married my sister."** the picaro shinto god of creation commented.

 _'this is different!'_

"A-anyway" Akira cleared his throat, and begun to speak up again, ignoring what his persona said "I just want to know, why are you here?"

This seemed to make Yuzuki to stop and drop the smile on her face, it was replaced by a sad one now her lowering her head in defeat.

"So... I see you don't remember... very well I'll tell you" her tone sounded like she died inside, she then begun to explain too akira why she's here.

After finishing her story she broke down and cried, akira was shocked by his sister's story, a tear falling down his eye, he came closer to Yuzuki.. and he hugged her and she hugged back, akira kissed her forehead as They remained like this for a few minutes

There was one thing that was in Akira's head right now, and that was to _protect_ yuzuki for now on.

* * *

 _Cafeteria _

The two siblings entered the cafeteria, everyone stopped eating to look at the Maid n' Trickster, Akira didn't mind the stares he was getting.

They were holding hands, when they were on their way to the cafeteria, they sat down on their own table and begun to eat.

 _'when Yuzuki told me her story... it was tragic I was in disbelief and shocked, she loved me but she wasn't able to protect me instead I protected her.. she felt so helpless and scared she said the last time we saw each other, was when our home was attack by someone or something, our father told us to stay in my room while he held off the attackers, while mother was busy calling for help, Yuzuki told me that I went to help our father she refused to let me go, but I told her to stay in the room and not come out when I said so, and since then that was the last time she saw me... until now.'_

akira felt guilty about what he did, even if it wasn't him that did it when it was remnant akira, still he felt so bad, his sister missed him, she told him that she would cry every night thinking she wasn't strong enough, that she was weak, she was the one that was supposed to protect akira but instead he protected her.

 _'she seems to be one that would take pride in her work, but knowing the one she was suppose to protect is the one that's protecting her, it must of been a huge hit to her pride what's more is she thought she was weak that she couldn't protect me.'_

Akira snapped out of his thoughts as 8 familiar faces begun to sit beside them, he saw both team RWBY and team JNPR, he give them a weak smile.

"H-hey Akira, and hey Yuzuki." ruby greeted weakly, akira nodded while Yuzuki stared at her.

"hey, Akira are you ok there bud?"

"Yes it seems as if your lost in thought" Weiss added with Blake nodding her head, along with team JNPR.

"Yes, but I can't tell you, unless Yuzuki wants too" the Trickster replied, Yuzuki just gazed at the two teams judging them with her eyes, but they seem to be close to Akira, she nodded as akira sighed but nodded as well.

"Do you know what happened eight years ago? The incident that took our parent's life?" everyone shook their head, except for Weiss who seemed to grasp the idea.

"The incident eight years ago? You mean when the house of Shuujin Kurusu was suddenly attacked?" She questioned, both Akira and Yuzuki nodded their head.

"Yes, our home was attacked by an unknown person, our father told us to stay in my brother's bedroom while he fought the attackers, our mother went to call for help, my brother said that he would try to help father fight off the attackers, I of course refused to let him go alone, but he told me to stay he told me he would come back for me, he told me to stay in his room until he comes back... and he then went missing for eight years" yuzuki said as she lowers her head, but quickly looked up when she felt a hand on her own, she saw akira placing his hand on her's, smiling softly.

"She said that she was taken in by Professor Ozpin, who knew our father as they were friends, she also told me that the he became her guardian since then, he took care of her when our parents died, I don't remember much of what happened eight years ago, all I remember was seeing my dad fighting someone, I don't know who but I know that is was a female" Akira added.

"And... when she was taken in by Ozpin, she would... cry she would _cry_ every night she would cry thinking that she could've done something and stop me from leaving her, she thought that she was weak she was the one that was suppose to protect me, Ozpin promised her that he would find me, when he did, yuzuki was _happy_ for the first time in eight years she was happy knowing that her brother/master was alive, she never lost hope that I would be alive" as akira said that he clenched his fist.

"O-oh sorry i asked.. well! I-if you need anything we're here to help!" Ruby said with a reassuring smile, both teams agreed with the young girl, every single one of them had smiles on their faces.

"Yes, if you need something do not hesitate to ask" this time it was pyrrha that spoke up.

"Yeah Akira! dont be shy to ask us for help!" Nora added, with Ren nodding, at his childhood friend's statement. "you too Yuzuki!"

"Thanks Everyone" akira had a smile on his face, yuzuki was mesmerized by the amount of people willing to help her and her brother, this was an emotion that she missed, the emotion of _happiness_ it felt so warm.

"You're all willing to help me and my brother? T-thank you so much!" Yuzuki thanked everyone, as they all had a beaming smile on their faces.

"anything to help a friend! Your our friend to right?" Ruby asked, yuzuki nodded she felt so much happiness, then in the last eight years.

Akira was watching his sister interacting with the two teams, a smile presented itself on his face, the light-hearted moments like this was what he missed, but he knew that this was the clam before the storm, but whatever it is, he won't let it come to pass no matter what.

* * *

 _School_ _Dorms: Team AS' Dorm_

today was hectic for Akira, first the Announcement of his sister coming to Beacon, then she boldly declared that she was his wife-to-be, then he would share a dorm with her, then the one that really took the cake was being a two-man team.

Ozpin then said that for now on, they would be a two man team, known as 'Team AS' it was shocking to everyone, especially akira, Now mind you, akira honestly liked having company in his dorm, he thought it was a nice change of pace.

As both akira and yuzuki entered their dorm, akira saw a bed next to his as well as a violin case, akira was confused as to why there was a violin here, but since yuzuki has arrived he figured that it was yuzuki that brought it here.

"Brother" her heard a soft feminine voice, he saw that yuzuki was gazing at him then over to the violin case "do you remember how much you love to play the violin?"

Her question was a simple one, he had a simple answer

"no, i.. I don't know"

Her smile was reassuring, her eyes sparkling as she took off her eyepatch from her left eye revealing it's true eye color it was a golden yellow color, almost as if it was true gold.

that was when he remembered or more accurately the Remnant akira remembered that the Females of the Shizuka family had a unqine trait: _True Eyes._

now _True Eyes_ are a type of eyes that can scan your true colors, meaning no matter how well kept, your true personally will be exposed by the _True Eyes,_ that's why the Shizuka family was a great counter to the Kurusu family.

It was one of the reasons the Kurusu and Shizuka families came together, both Yuzuki and Akira's grandfather and grandmother fell in love together, because of _True Eyes,_ granted it was a rocky start but they went through nonetheless, ever since then it was tradition for a Kurusu and Shizuka to marry.

"Well, brother when we were little, you would sometimes play the violin, you'd play the violin whenever I felt scared or afraid, that and you would tell me to came with you and show me what song you were practicing" she said with a smile on her face, akira looked at the violin case then back at his sister, so he figured why not?

He went to the case opened it, and took the violin placed the chin rester on his well chin, he give the violin a few string tests, and when he felt confident enough he give it his all.

 **[Insert Beautiful Violin Music Here]**

Akira does not know how or why, but it's almost as if he knew how to play the violin like he's been playing it his whole life, well he _HAS_ been playing the violin for his whole life in Remnant, the Remnant akira that is.

However Unknown(not to Akira though) to them, the dorms next doors heard what the trickster was playing, they didn't know that akira was able to play a violin.

Everyone was listening to the song akira was playing, even the teachers who were spying on him, everyone listening had one word to describe the song akira was playing, and that one word is: _Beautiful_

It was simply beautiful, the song that he was playing that not even akira could believe he was playing this good it must be muscle memory, well whatever it is akira is simply amazing at playing the violin.

 _'he truly is my brother'_ Yuzuki thought to herself, as she was watching and listening to what her brother/husband-to-be was playing, her brother would always play his Violin whenever he had the chance.

of course Yuzuki would always listen to what he would play, and loved every single second of it, not minding how long or how short it would be.

When akira was done playing with his Violin, he heard the sounds of clapping who of course came from yuzuki who was smiling all the while.

Now if you'd ask what kind of music he would like, it would have to be jazz and classical music, but he also likes many types of music, so it's fair game.

 **"not bad, for an amateur trickster"** said a curtain twisted master of strings: Orpheus Picaro

 _'thank you master of strings'_

after speaking with his persona, Akira looked at the sliver maid, who was sitting on her bed.

"Won't you change out of that maid uniform?" He asked, Yuzuki only Tilted her head at his question

"no, I'm quite comfortable in this... do you not like it?" Akira shook his head, was she not uncomfortable in that dress?

"No, it's not like I don't like it, it's just are you not uncomfortable wearing that too sleep?" This time it was the maid's turn to shake her head.

Sighing in defeat, Akira went to the bathroom and begun placing the toothpaste on the toothbrash, however before he can even put the brash closer to his mouth he saw in the corner of his eye that Yuzuki was watching him.

"Is there something you need, Yuzuki?" He questioned his sister, the only answer he had was absolute silence with Yuzuki staring at him.

Akira ignored the sliver-haired maid, and begun Brushing his teeth, after brushing his teeth akira went to his bed, until he heard crying, looking to see the source of the sounds he saw yuzuki, crying slightly Akira stopped and went over to his sister/wife-to-be,

"H-hey what's wrong?" He questioned, Yuzuki looked up to him as she give him a light smile

"I-it's just I've been so alone in eight years, waiting for you a-and now your here i-i" she said. "That's why I feel s-so Happy! That your here with me, j-just don't leave me again promise."

Akira nodded his head, Yuzuki smiled brightly as she hug her brother tightly, causing him to blush slightly at his sister's action.

"O-oi Yuzuki" he asked, Yuzuki didn't budge she kept hugging him,

"Brother, if you promise me that you won't leave, then please kiss me"

 _HOLD UP!_ Akira seems to be in a predicament, as his sister demand for a kiss so what does he need to do?

-do it and kiss her

-dont do it

-...

* * *

 _ok so that's it again this was short due to me having an exam that's why I haven't been able to update a bit_

 _Here are the Votes:_

 _Ruby-15_

 _Weiss-6_

 _Blake-7_

Yang-6

 _Neo-2_

 _Emerald-3_

 _Penny-6_

 _Nora-1_

 _Velvet-7_

 _Harem-10_

 _Peace_


	9. Chapter 9: Sparing

**Ship Names**

 _Ruby-X-Akira(Ship Name: Crimson Rose)._

 _Weiss-X-Akira(Ship Name: White Thief)._

 _Blake-X-Akira(Ship Name: Blindfold)._

 _Yang-X-Akira(Ship Name: Elegant Violence)._

 _Winter-X-Akira(Ship Name: Winter's Thief)._

 _Neo-X-Akira(Ship Name: Silent And Deadly)._

 _Emerald-X-Akira(Ship Name: Thief N' Trickster)._

 _Penny-X-Akira(Ship Name: Coffee Machine)._

 _Nora-X-Akira(Ship Name: Explosive Brew)._

 _Coco-X-Akira(Ship Name: Show-Off)._

 _Velvet-X-Akira(Ship Name: HIS Velvet Room)._

 _Cinder Fall-X-Akira(Ship Name: Fallen Trickster)._

 _Salem-X-Akira(Ship Name: Grim Royalty)._

 _Yuzuki-X-Akira(Ship Name: Crimson Moon)._

* * *

 **If you have a ship name for any of those that have the word 'Undecided' then PM or review me, also if you have RWBY character you want to ship akira with then tell me I'll update this A/N if possible.**

 **So apparently Akira's new name is Ren Amamiya.**

 **Now it took me a long time of writing and planning for making this chapter, hopefully It won't take another four months of writer's block to make a chapter again.**

 **So anyway here is the long awaited update!**

* * *

 _Glynda's Class_

We're now at the arena, where students spar against each other for improvement. Right now there were two students sparing together.

 ***Clang***

 ***Ting***

 ***Pong***

Were the sounds of metal colliding against each other through out the arena in Glynda's class a series of flashes and sparks lighting up everywhere as a blur of black and red could be seen through out the arena, and who's fighting today? Well-

"I have to say Ruby your fast, but not fast enough." Akira praised while keeping the last part to himself. The red reaper was at the just across Akira's position, she was gripping her Crescent Rose tightly, both the boy and girl was randomly picked by the random generator, thus the situation now.

Akira let himself calm down, the adrenaline he was feeling is gonna overwhelm him soon if he doesn't, sure he was rusty for not fighting in four months, fighting the Grimm and Cardin didn't count. So right now Akira was just thrown off abit, seeing that Akira was dropping his guard, Ruby lunged at him while leaving rose petals at her wake and readying a horizontal slash.

The Trickster dodged in time by jumping upwards however Ruby got him where she wanted him performing a spinning kick by using her scythe's weight to help her while aiming for his stomach, Akira clicked his tongue bringing his arms together making an X blocking the kick that pushed him away.

Ruby shifted her scythe into gun-mode firing three shots off, before transforming it back into a scythe and resume her assault, Akira landed safety but had to dodge three incoming shots, he ducked under a slash and sidestepped the other, it was safe to assume who was faster than the other, but Akira is able to react to most if not all of Ruby's attacks thanks to his experience with fast foes.

Up in the stands were people silently cheering for both Ruby and Akira, team RWBY were obviously cheering for their leader, meanwhile Weiss was carefully watching the two leaders spar, if Akira's small demolition at the initiation was any indication then Akira's been holding back and has much more to offer. Our camera changes to a curtain silver-haired maid who was, of course cheering for her brother/master to win, she has yet to see her brother at full power the live stream during the initiation was just a taste at what Akira could do, Yuzuki was just beaming with happiness and felt somewhat hot inside at the thought of her brother releasing his aura(heh).

Back at the arena with the two leaders, you'll see red and black trails cutting through the air and clashing against each other with speaks lighting up due to the impact, Akira dodged a set of slashes from Ruby and he returned with some of his own, while Ruby is distracted by blocking Akira was able to grab her by the hoodie and threw her into the air Akira pulled out his pistol and began shoot bullets at the flying red reaper.

Ruby was able to control herself in the air and block the bullets coming her way, she used her semblance to stop her flight and lunged forward at the Trickster, Ruby did a horizontal slash followed by a vertical slash slamming the tip of her scythe onto the ground. Akira dodged the two slashes but couldn't react to Ruby's double-booted kick to the chest pushing him away.

Ruby saw her chance and lunged at the Trickster, Akira having regained his stance saw the incoming attack and smirked he just stood there and placed a hand on his mask as blue flames danced around his body making Glynda and everyone watching tense, It felt as if time was stopping, the Trickster ripped the mask off and shouted.

"PERSONA!"

Arsene formed from the blue flames with the demonic looking persona spreading his wings creating a large gust of wind in the whole arena pushing back some of the students watching the fight, and Ruby was caught in the middle of it. She tried shielding herself with Crescent Rose but failed miserable as the wind pushed her away throwing her to the another side of the arena like a ragdoll, Akira saw her crush seizing the moment he ordered Arsene to cast an Eiha spell, a black and red circle appeared underneath Ruby's position she reacted just in time as she rolled out the way before her pervious position erupted in black and red, however she failed to notice that Akira sent out Arsene to attack her, the persona performed an axe kick but was deflected away by Ruby's Crescent Rose.

using the momentum provided by Ruby's parry Arsene tried a horizontal slash, the red reaper dodged as she jumped away only to fall into the persona's trap as he grabbed her in mid air and threw her across the arena, Arsene disappeared soon after leaving Akira and Ruby to fight once more, the Phantom Thief slowly made his way to Ruby's position spinning the knife in his hands while having a smirk plastered in his face, Ruby got up from her position as she checked her aura levels.

'No good, I'm at 25%' she then checked Akira's aura levels, her eyes widen as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

'90%! We've been fighting for 17 minutes! And he's still at 90%!'

Yes Akira's aura levels were at 90% but if one would look closely Akira's aura was slowly regenerating, back to the fight Akira was slashing away at Ruby who tried her best to block and parry as much as she can, a beautiful display of red and black trails can be seen with sparks accompanying to make the look even more mesmerizing, Ruby managed to get some shots off as she and Akira continued clashing their blades.

The two prodigies were trying to get the upper hand over the other, eventually Akira started to sped up his attacks, Ruby was desperately trying to block but everytime she did another would come however Akira saw an opening and took the opportunity to end this, he created a false stab which made Ruby defend only to realize she was baited, Akira kicked her in the stomach staggering her as the Trickster came from behind and held her tightly rapping his hand under her breasts with the knife directly at her neck.

An alarm went off signaling the match being concluded, the blonde haired teacher went up to the two huntsmen-in-training she looked at them, if this wasn't a sparing match then it would seem like a young boy was mugging (or molesting) a younger girl, Glynda gazed at Akira, the look would make lesser men crumble unfortunately Akira wasn't like that, he smirked at Glynda as he let go a blushing Ruby Rose, the huntress kept her gaze until she let out an unamused sigh then give out some pointers.

"Now I'll let out some pointers, Mr. Kurusu please do not toy with your opponent and do refrain from any flashily or showy moves you nearly blew some of the students away, I do not want this to happen in my class understood?" She received a nod of understanding, Glynda then turned to the red reaper of had just calmed her blushing form. "As for you Ms. Rose, I have nothing to say other than concentrate on your opponent more firmly as to not fall for their tricks."

"Now children the demolition you just witnessed is one of the many battles to come during Vital Festival, so I suggest you prepare when the day comes, Ms. Rose, thank you you may now take your seat. Mr. Kurusu it seems that your aura levels are still high would you like another go?"

"No thank you miss Goodwitch, I'm drained for today." She nodded as she monitored Akira and Ruby to their seats and they did so, Ruby was praised by her team along with team JNPR, Akira was also praised by the two teams along with his sister, Akira was approached by Yang.

"Nice one Akira, that spar was amazing." She smiled but as she got closer.

"But try touching my sister again inappropriately, and I'll rip you to shards." Ruby blushed again due to her sister's exclamation, Akira chuckled, first Sae and now Yang?

"Don't worry I'll keep that in mind Yang, although I can see your just jealous because i gave your sister more attention then you." He smirked, until he turned around to see a frowning Yuzuki, an unamused Weiss, a blushing Ruby, a blank faced Blake, and an awkward smiling team JNPR, the Trickster let out a very amused sigh as his team(him and Yuzuki), team RWBY and team JNPR began chatting amongst themselves as the next sparing match was underway.

"So Akira, what do you think of the school field trip next Monday." Ruby started another conversation, Akira had gone to his seat next to Yuzuki he then put his hand under his chin in a thinking pose.

"You mean the one, two days from now?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, well I was thinking of going to town and visit a coffee shop before going to the trip, how about you? Ruby."

"Me, I'm gonna restock with some dust rounds."

"And who will you be with?"

"Yang." They continued to chat about their plans for today, soon after combat class ended as well as the school hours.

* * *

 _Team As' Dorm_

Our scene changes to team AS, Akira was idly checking his collection of knives and handguns, Yuzuki was doing typical housemaid work which included, cleaning, washing, cooking food, Akira wanted to help her, but Yuzuki insisted that she should do it she is his mind after all.

Akira kept pestering her, but after a few failed attempts he gave in, and let the Silver Maid do her work which she happily compiled humming while doing her work. Akira could only watch, sure he had experience with maids(*wink* *wink*) but this was his sister he could at least help her, now come to think of it Akira hasn't seen Yuzuki fight yet haven't he?

"Hey Yuzuki."

"Hmm...?"

"Would you like to come with me tomorrow? We're gonna go to the kingdom of Vale and see if I can spot some coffee shops."

"Of course, I'd love to." She answered going back to her maid work, Akira nodded as he went back to idly checking his knives and handguns. He had a number of unique knives and handguns, from Kaito Gentleman to Paradise Lost, from Nataraja to Tyrant Pistol, all of them had special properties some more then others, he really liked the designs of each knives and handguns.

Akira also had a number of his teammate's former weaponry, from Ann's whips and smgs, Makoto's brass knuckles and revolvers, to Yusuke's katanas and assault rifles, and many more. Akira had basic knowledge about each of his fellow thieves' weapons, he has tried them before but none of them really seem to click with Akira it's like a knife and handgun was literally made for him

Akira checked his bank account, seeing that he had around 10 million yen in Japan, he wonders if the money was of the same value. Seeing that the money he had last quite sometime. Akira checked what is on the web, he saw an article regarding his nightly raids in the Emerald Forest, the Trickster chuckled silently he made a mental note not to use anymore high level persona spells for now on, much to some of his personas disappointment.

Akira went to the kitchen to make some coffee, Yuzuki saw him and was ready to assist but Akira shook his head indicating he didn't need any help.

"Do you want some coffee, Yuzuki?" The Silver Maid thought about, then she nodded Akira smiles as he went to make coffee for himself and his sister.

"Yuzuki." Akira called out, as he seat down on the coach next to the coffee table placing Yuzuki's coffee mug, said girl looked at her brother.

"Yes?"

"I've been wondering, I haven't seen you fight yet." His question only made Yuzuki smile.

What a calm moment wouldn't you say?

* * *

Glynda's Class

We're back at Glynda's class, as if fate was watching, Yuzuki was selected by the random generator along with a one Cardin Winchester, said male student had a frown on his face at the fact that he was fighting a girl, now with that mindset and underestimating your opponent was a huge mistake.

What happened was that Cardin got absolutely destroyed Yuzuki was more professionally trained and far more stronger than she looks, when the match(read: slaughter) ended Yuzuki was scolded by Glynda but if one would look closely she had amusement in her eyes, now for the match itself well...

"Come now Winchester! Show me how strong you are!" Yuzuki taunted as she dodged an onslaught of attacks by Cardin, the bully himself was irritated by the Silver Maid's taunting, Cardin tired a horizontal swing only for Yuzuki to dodge by leaping into the air and doing a mid-air axe kick, hitting the head of Cardin bringing him down to 64% aura, Yuzuki smirked she was absolutely dominating the match.

In her left hand was her trustee flintlock looking rifle named 'Oras' and her on her right hand was an 8in hunting knife named 'Sort' Yuzuki aimed her rifle at Cardin and shot one bullet hitting him deadset on his chest, thankfully he had a breastplate there, angered, Cardin blindly attacked Yuzuki swinging in a crazed manner, the Silver Maid effortlessly dodged the swings with a bored expression, that was until she had an idea.

"My, your just a typical brawns and no brains!" Successfully enraging the bully, he let out a warcry as his swing became more faster but slopper.

Yuzuki like always dodged or sidestepped away Cardin did a downward vertical swing leaving a noticeable crack on the floor of the arena, Yuzuki smiled as she kicked Cardin... right below the belt... You could even hear cringing noises made by the male population gathered at arena, the Silver Maid didn't stop there as she re-sheathed Sort and then she slapped Cardin square in the face and performed an axe kick ending the match.

Yes, what a calm moment isn't it?

* * *

 _ **Omake!**_

 _ **(Note: this Omake takes place during the 3rd volume of RWBY.)**_

Our scene changes to team AS' dorm room, both team RWBY and team JNPR were at the very large livingroom, they were idly chatting with each other Yuzuki serving tea or coffee, Blake reading her 'books' and so on, and so forth, however soon a bright light engulfed the room along with screaming?

"Man did that hurt."

"Brother are you okay!"

"My head hurts..."

"Don't be a baby Summer."

"Ouch… everything hurts.."

"Hehehe, that was fun!"

"Everyone, get off! All of you are crushing me.."

"Oh! Sorry Shuujin." With that all seven mysterious figures got up, all of them were female save for the black-haired boy who seemed to be in his teen years, he had black wavy hair, his eyes were both red(left) and black(right), his attire consisted of a dark gray shirt with a black trenchcoat over it, dark gray trousers accompanied with red Cuban boots, oh did I forgot to mention red gloves? He also had the Phantom Thieves' logo/crest on his chest.

"Where are we anyway?" Said a blonde teen, She wore white sneakers, black biker shorts with an orange t-shirt she also wore a yellow sweater tied around her waist. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with some of her bangs covering her right eye. She had Lilac eyes like Yang.

"Dunno! Phoenix but ohhhh look it's dad!" Said the energetic ginger-haired girl as she pointed at Akira, she wore a pink sleeveless blouse and black fingerless gloves, a black and pink skirt with white sneakers her eyes were jade colored.

"Linnea, what are you talking about..." A black-haired girl said as she widen her eyes, she had long wavy black hair that reached her back, her cat ears were exposed to the world and she golden eyes, her outfit was made of a black zip up hoodie, and a gray t-shirt underneath wearing white pants with matching sneakers.

"Belia, why did you suddenly trail off..." A white-haired spoke up, her white hair was tied into a bun, and she was wearing a Gothic white dress the sleeves gradients to light blue, with matching white pants she also wore high heels which were colored sky blue.

Next to her was another female for looked like an exact replica of Ruby, save for her slightly wavy hair and gray cape her eyes was a sharp sliver color, and she also had a rose emblem just like Ruby but it was red not sliver.

the last female, her sliver hair was tied into a twin-tailed and she was wearing a Gothic maid outfit, the colors were blue and white, white stockings and black loafers, and she had an eyepatch over her violet eyes.

"Mom, Dad...?" said the only male in the group, everyone was shocked but then they saw the boy was looking at the Trickster and the Sliver Maid, all attention were on Akira and Yuzuki.

Akira was dumbfounded, just who are these people and why are they calling him Dad? Yuzuki however was shocked, did the boy just called her Mom?

"Oh no, we're in the past! damnit!" the boy cursed, it's almost as if he experienced this before.

"I'm sorry but who are you people? and why did you call Akira Dad?" It was Pyrrha who recovered from her initial shock asked the black-haired boy.

"Oooohhhh look Shuujin it's auntie Pyrrha!" said the ginger-haired girl.

"Linnea, please be quiet." The girl now named Linnea pouted, at the black-haired boy who is presumed to be Shuujin, the resemblance with Nora is just uncanny, Ren however had another thought. 'Oh no, not another Nora.'

"Shuujin I don't think we can keep this a secret anymore." said the white-haired girl, Shuujin sighed as he stared Akira.

"Very well, Ivory, to answer question auntie Pyrrha, I'm Shuujin Kurusu the head of the Kurusu household 18 years old, the first child." he introduced himself making the rest of the people gathered(expect the people who were with him.) shocked, however before anyone can voice their thoughts the twin-tailed girl stepped up.

"And I'm Luna Shizuka, Shuujin's maid and full-blooded sister also 17 years old 2nd oldest daughter." Luna said with a hint of pride in her voice, Yuzuki finally understood what's happening.

"Guess I'm next? well, hello I'm Summer Kuru-Rose, 15 years old 7th oldest daughter, my mother is Ruby rose and my father is Akira Kurusu." the Ruby copy said with a beaming smile, Ruby's face held a surprised look.

"Hello there, I'm Ivory Schnee-Kurusu. 16 years old 4th oldest daughter, my mother is Weiss Schnee and my father Is Akira Kurusu." Ivory stated, quite proudly.

"Hello, I'm Belia Belladonna 16 years old 5th oldest daughter, my mom is Blake Belladonna and my dad is Akira Kurusu." Belia smiled.

"Wassup! It's me Phoenix Xiao Long, 17 years old 3rd oldest daughter, my mama is Yang Xiao Long and my pops is Akira Kurusu." And then she smiled. "Sorry it took me _Xiao Long_ to introduce myself." And she laughed at her own joke while everyone else(save for Yang) including her siblings had a deadpan look.

"Well guess I'm last! Hi~ I'm the amazing Linnea Valkyrie! 16 years old 6th oldest daughter! Of my awesome mom Nora Valkyrie and my badass dad Akira Kurusu!" Said Linnea as she gave a salute.

"And we Akira Kurusu... Are your children from the future!" They all announced, Akira tried to process the information he just acquired, when he did process what was going on he only had one word to say.

"What?"

* * *

 **Annnnnnnnnnnddd there we go! The long awaited chapter of RWBY: TSJ! Now it might take me another week, and or month to post another chapter but eh, did you like the Omake I made?**

 **Anyway here are the votes:**

 **Ruby-21**

 **Weiss-18**

 **Blake-14**

 **Yang-10**

 **Neo-8**

 **Emerald-4**

 **Cinder-1**

 **Penny-6**

 **Nora-4**

 **Velvet-6**

 **Coco-6**

 **Harem-20**


	10. Chapter 10: A Flare For Showing Off

**Ship Names**

 ** _Ruby-X-Akira(Ship Name: Crimson Rose)._**

 _Weiss-X-Akira(Ship Name: White Thief)._

 _Blake-X-Akira(Ship Name: Blindfold)._

 _Yang-X-Akira(Ship Name: Elegant Violence)._

 _Winter-X-Akira(Ship Name: Winter's Thief)._

 _Neo-X-Akira(Ship Name: Silent And Deadly)._

 _Emerald-X-Akira(Ship Name: Thief N' Trickster)._

 _Penny-X-Akira(Ship Name: Coffee Machine)._

 _Nora-X-Akira(Ship Name: Explosive Brew)._

 _Coco-X-Akira(Ship Name: Show-Off)._

 _Velvet-X-Akira(Ship Name: HIS Velvet Room)._

 _Malachite Twins-X-Akira(Ship Name: Double Trouble)._

 _Cinder Fall-X-Akira(Ship Name: Fallen Trickster)._

 _ ** _Yuzuki-X-Akira(Ship Name: Crimson Moon)._**_

 ** **(The ones with Bold texts indicate that they are in the harem.)****

(The ones with underline texts indicate that they'll soon join the harem.)

 _(Removed: Salem for obvious reasons.)_

* * *

 **Ok! 10th chapter, got to say I had fun making this mostly because some of the bits are original made by me.**

 **Also this chapter marks the end of Arc one: Arrival in Remnant, so the next chapter will start Arc two: Academy Days, also a really big shoutout to Jason Wu, I kinda took one of his ideas from his own Person x RWBY crossover, thanks for letting me use it.**

 **Anyway. I've decided to make this fanfic a harem, now before you hurt me or drop this fanfic hear me out, at first I wanted this to be a harem so there was a grantee that it would end up like one. The other reason is because the main character I'm using is a persona protagonist, who in all intent and purposes. can have a harem(depending on who you ask) with Akira being the most sassy, charming, charismatic, and cocky protag in the persona series. He's bound to get the ladies(Even when he got brutality beaten in valentines day), but don't worry harems aren't the main focus here.**

 **Also for those who have not watched RWBY or played Persona. I highly suggest you do, both series are very enjoyable, and please if your new don't read any further until you caught up to both series' canon, so if you don't want to get spoiled stop reading this and watch/play RWBY and Persona respectively.**

 **And why is it with people thinking that Makoto is the 'canon' love interest? I mean I get that her persona is a bike and she's totally kickass, but that's just it. For me her social link route felt completely bland, and she kept getting pushed by the game like it's saying 'Hey this girl is perfect in every way so we're gonna push her so that you would think of her as canon.' And to me she felt rushed. Haru was introduced so late that she herself has less fans, while Makoto has alot alongside Futaba(best girl by the way), and when the Persona 5 Animation starts rolling in, Makoto's fans are gonna rub it in with them saying that ProtagxMakoto is canon, I really hate her toxic fans. They're the reason why I don't like Makoto herself.**

 **That brings me to my favorite ship, FutabaxProtag, I'm just gonna address the obvious question: people see her as a little sister, now I don't know why people think that, they just do, whether it's because of how she looks, or how she acts. I dunno. For me at least. I for one don't see her as a little sister but we all have our own opinions. The reason why I see her as a love interest and not a 'little sister' is because she's adorkable. That's it and if your gonna say 'dude she looks like a little girl, you sickfuck.' Remember she's 15 years old. Futaba's literally one year younger than the protagonist himself(at the start if the game.)**

 **Anyway, enough with my ranting, Fav, Follow, and Review, and let's get started.**

* * *

 _Sometime in the past?_

 _"But isn't incest illegal?"_

 _"Under normal circumstances. Yes, but due to the great war. Incest has been made legal.." Akira had to admit. The decline of males is a serious problem due to much of the population being killed off in the great war._

 _"And so, because of the great war. There had been laws made for reproduction, as well as these." Shuujin pulled out a document from one of his drawers, and give it to his son. Akira stared at the documents then back to his father, before opening it and skimming trough the pages, before long Akira spotted the law regarding incest._

 _It said: The remnant incest law of 13XX, this law legalizes sibling/cousin relationships created at the end of the great war. made for reproduction purposes, however it must have the blessing of both parties._

 _Akira at his father who gave him a smile before nodding. The heir nodded to his father and went back to skimming through the pages again. He then came across something interesting._

 _It said: The remnant house/clan restoration act of 13XX, this law was created at the end of the great war and is made for a house/clan member who is the last member of their house/clan making them the sole heir and are legal to take more than one wife._

 _Akira stared at the page for a good 20s, and then to his father who had a beaming smile. Just what is this man planning with him?_

 _"What is this?"_

 _"That's exactly what it says it is. Remember my son. I can't live forever and soon enough you'll be the next head of our house, and like I said if anything unfortunate happens to me or your mother. You'll be the next in line to inherit everything I own and then some." Shuujin answered his son's question, said boy looked at him like he was crazy, probably thinking 'Are you crazy? You are one of the most strongest huntsman of your time, what could possibly kill or hurt you?'_

 _Shuujin mentally chuckled at his son's presumed thoughts about him. It's true that the Gentleman Thief is one of the most powerful huntsman of his time, but even he can still fall and die like any other man, woman, and child out there._

 _Great now he owes, Hei 'Junior' Xiong, 50 lien for the bet he made with him. Damn bastard. He knew it was a sucker's bet._

 _"That maybe true Akira, but remember I'm just as human as the next man, woman, or child out there. Which is why I'm telling you this now so that you may physicality and mentality prepare yourself for the trials to come." Shuujin concluded as he gestured Akira to the door. Not wanting to pursue much further the soon-to-be-heir nodded getting up from his seat he went to the door leaving his father one last glance before opening the door and exiting Shuujin's Office._

 _Akira was greeted with his sister's beautiful face, next to Yuzuki was a mature woman in all aspects, her Gothic maid uniform styled in the colors of sliver and blue, and with white stockings, her hair reaching down to her knees. Her steel blue eyes along with her white gloved hands **(For a better physical description, think Grayfia of Highschool DxD, with a few changes of course.)** All in all she puts off that elegant aura. This woman's name is Luna Shizuka, professional huntress, and mother to Akira Kurusu and Yuzuki Shizuka._

 _"Mother." Akira commented. He hasn't seen his mother all day._

 _"Hello, my little daybreak." She cooed as she hugged her oldest and only son._

* * *

 _Emerald Forest_

Akira shook of his thoughts about that dream in the morning, lately the Trickster has been having wired recalling dreams about his past, well more specially, his counterpart's past. Akira had to admit. His counterpart had a better childhood than he did. Well, relatively speaking.

We see Akira walking in the Grimm infested forest. It was Akira's regular Grimm hunting, the Trickster was humming as he strolled around hoping to encounter some Grimms. So far he has only encountered Beowulves, Ursas, and a few Nevermores, Deathstalkers and King Taijitus. Akira had asked Yuzuki if she wanted to join him on a Grimm hunt. She declined saying she was good and that Akira should come back before 11:30 pm. Akira promised and so here he was doing his nightly raids.

You could hear footsteps and occasionally sipping of someone drinking from a coffee mug. as well as the sounds of a maniacal laughing when a large pack of Grimms dissolves. Akira was bored he only did this so that he could relive the adrenaline he felt during the initiation, but now it seems dull compared to last time. Letting out a sigh Akira made one last glance at his surroundings before turning around to go back at the academy.

Akira sensed something just in as he moved out of his pervious position. Akira looked up to his attack and saw a Grimm, however the Grimm in question wasn't like the others this Grimm looked more like a praying mantis it's colors were that of every Grimm had, the typical black and red. The front of the Grimm was covered in boney armor plating. It's mandibles moved as it looked at Akira as if he was a tasty treat.

It was standing in a height of 9ft It's massive claws folded and ready to grab and crush it's prey. Akira felt a smirk making it's way on his face as he pulled out his scroll to snap a pic of a newly discovered Grimm type, oh, Professor Port is gonna have a field day about this. the Kamakiri(Akira already named it since he discovered it) stared at Akira waiting for any movement made by it's prey like a normal mantis would. Akira mentally noted it's behavior as he promised to himself he would write this down. Maybe he could get extra credit for Mr. Port's class.

The Kamakiri slightly tilted it's head hoping for Akira to move and kill him in one swift swipe, Akira knew the Grimm was just playing mind games with him. This thing seems to have some intellect that many younger Grimms lack in comparison. Akira dash at the Grimm with his blade at the ready. He knew he was fast enough to dodged it's claws, sure enough, the Kamakiri pounced as it's claw unfold in impressive speed looking to crush Akira, but instead the Trickster side-stepped avoiding the attack, and going in to slash the Grimm's exposed sides. It let out a cry of pain as it redirected it's claws to slash Akira.

Moving out the way of the dangerous looking claws, Akira pulled out one of his random pistols he has in his disposal firing off a full magazine, the Kamakiri moved it's body to let the front take the incoming bullets as they harmlessly bounce off the armor plating. it let out an annoyed growl before charging at Akira's position. He rolled out the way as the Grimm rammed into a tree breaking it in the process.

Ok, so far Akira has been gathering great info about this particular Grimm. It's main method of attack seems to be It's claws, ramming, and slashing. In terms of defense is It's armor in the front and that's about it, and it's weakness seems to be it's exposed sides, legs, and it's back, oh, and it has some intelligence even if it's younger. Akira for once actually liked this thing even if it's trying to kill him.

Having recomposed itself, the Kamakiri let out a growl as it once again charged at Akira it's claws in the ready to do a vertical downward slash, Akira tapped into his persona's strength as he block the slash with his blade sparks flew into the night sky dancing before fading out of existence. This continued on as the slashes begun to pick up the pace, the Kamakiri had both strength and speed as it was able to keep up with Akira, and this thing is still young(or Akira assumed it's still young) wonder what it would be like when it's fully aged?

Akira dodged a slash from his right as he created distance between him and the Grimm. Akira had an idea as he jumped into a nearby tree, he closed his eyes while concentrating as his Aura began to form around him in a crimson color, flashing some handsigns Akira's aura split into two, the crimson Aura began to take the form of a humanoid figure while letting out a blinding light.

Soon enough, the light died down as shape of human teenage girl took place. Her black waist-length hair was styled in an elegant bun. She was standing at 5'8, and her outfit consists of an open black blazer, underneath was a plain purple shirt with the kanji sign of 'prisoner' and the lower part of her outfit consists of a black knee-length skirt, and the tips colored with red as well as a quiver located on the left side of her hips along with being paired with violet stockings, and a pair of black combat boots. In her purple gloved hand was a black modern crossbow and on her back was a katana, and finally a purple and red scarf reaching down to her knees.

This girl's name is **_Murasakino Tsuki_** created using Akira's semblance: doppelganger. She opened her eyes revealing the royal color of purple scanning the area she spotted her original, and a small smile crept up on her face.

"What are your orders, Master." She said in a calm voice. Surpassing a groan at being called 'Master' Akira pointed at the lone Kamakiri.

"When you see an opening, I want you to shoot the thing in the head." Murasakino nodded as she leapt out and landed on another tree readying her crossbow. She reached for her quiver and took out an arrow embedded with fire Dust loading her crossbow.

Akira jumped down to meet his opponent, the Kamakiri not wasting anymore time it charged at Akira. The Trickster dodged the incoming Grimm attack as he pulled out his pistol and aimed at it's head then began shooting the Grimm. The Kamakiri brought it's claws together to form a shield to protect it's head. Akira reloaded his gun as he dodged a slash from the Kamakiri this continued on as he ducked under a horizontal slash from the Grimm. The tree behind Akira however wasn't so lucky.

Murasakino narrowed her eyes as she carefully aimed her crossbow. Her Master was distracting the Kamakiri, and she was instructed to kill the Grimm when she sees an opening. Akira slashed the exposed legs of the Grimm making said creature to let out a pained growl. It regained it's senses as it vertically slashes Akira's previous position however in the process it turned it's exposed back giving, Murasakino, a clear view. She smirked as she give one last aim before pulling the trigger, the arrow was shot so fast it left a red streak in the air, and the shot was true hitting the Grimm in the backside of it's head before the fire dust activated and exploded killing the Kamakiri as it's headless and lifeless body fell to the ground making a 'trud' sound before dissolving in black mist. Murasakino jumped down from her position to join her Master. She had a smile on her face and then her crossbow folded into a stick as she put it in her quiver.

"Why didn't you just use your personas, Master." She questioned.

"I didn't want to kill it to quickly, and besides I could use it for extra credit." Akira answered. Earning him a chuckle from his doppelganger, when Akira uses his semblance they would sometimes have some of his personality. Granted he has alot of them due to being a wildcard but the core personality he has is being a cheeky, sneaky, teasing, and cocky bastard.

Apparently Murasakino has the teasing part all to well.

"And why would you need extra credit for? Hm? Oh! Maybe you don't want to get disturbed when you down and dirty with your sister?" She teased, earning her a glance from her original. Akira let out a sigh is this how his friends felt when he was teasing them? Damn, is this the 'Taste your own medicine' kind of thing?

 **"Yes It Is Trickster."** Arsene commented bluntly. Akira mentally pouted, sometimes he wished his personas didn't inherit his cocky, cheeky, and teasing attitude.

Due to the noise of the fire Dust explosion, several Grimm types appeared, Beowulves, Ursas both young and alphas, two Deathstalkers, a flock of Nevermores. All surrounding Akira and his doppelganger. He smiled as a black and red katana materialized in his hands, Murasakino Immediately caught on what her Master was planning. She smirked as she reached for her own katana the blade coated in royal purple metal. Akira gave her a grin almost as if he silently said to her 'Who ever gets more kills wins.' Murasakino gave her original one of her own grins saying 'Your on.'

A lone Beowulf attacked first, but was sliced in-half courtesy of Murasakino's katana, growling at the demise of one of their brethren. Two more Beowulves charged at the doppelganger, however Akira intercepted them with a horizontal slash killing the Grimms as they dissolve into black mist.

Murasakino jumped into the air to dodge a charging Ursa. As she lands on the said Grimm. She pulled out her crossbow once more, and switching it to semi-auto mode. Loading a mag full of 30 small bolts Murasakino took aim and shot several Grimms either killing them or immobilizing them. Akira not wanting to be outplayed. Pulled out his own pistol and went on to landing headshots.

Akira had to dodge a Deathstalker's stinger, And then shot at the uncovered joints stunning said Grimm as he stabbed a Beowulf in It's chest before kicking It away. Murasakino had already exhausted her mag, and so she reloaded her crossbow as she stabbed the Ursa she was on. stopping It dead In It's tracks. Murasakino dodged an incoming claw slash from an Alpha Beowulf. She readjusted herself as she eyed the massive Beowulf.

Back to Akira. He was In a middle of a fight against one Deathstalker, one Nevermore, and a pack of Beowulves accompanied with an Alpha Beowulf, and because of the impatience of the younger Beowulves they charged at the Trickster. Akira grinned as he quickly dispatched them with no issue. He dodged a Nevermore's dive attack, and then an Alpha Beowulf's slash.

Murasakino was having a great time with her opponent, the Alpha Beowulf growled in annoyance as It got on all fours and charged at the doppelganger. Murasakino grinned as she charged the Beowulf as well. Once the two combatants were close enough to each other. The Alpha Beowulf tired to claw slash Murasakino. The doppelganger slid underneath the Beowulf completely avoiding the attack. She turned around and unloaded her magazine on the back of the Beowulf killing it. She smirked as she spotted two Nevermores coming at her in full force along with one Alpha Ursa.

Akira just killed a Deathstalker by stabbing It In the uncovered joints, and then shot down the Nevermore trying to dive attack him again. The Alpha Beowulf he was fighting roared and sprinted to his position. Akira side-stepped a downward slash from the Grimm giving him the chance to climb up the Beowulf. Akira then stabbed the top of the Alpha's head and then jumped down to smash the Grimm's skull making it dissolve into black mist.

Murasakino had already dispatched the Grimms that attacked her, and was joining up with her original, they looked around and Is still surrounded by Grimms. Akira smirked as he felt the adrenalin rushing back in, Murasakino reloaded her crossbow in her hand, and the katana in her other hand all the while grinning at the Grimms still gathered around her and her original.

"So... Round 2?"

"Hmph, then let's go."

And soon enough, the Grimm horde didn't stand a chance against the duo. resulting in a one-sided slaughter, and If Akira were to look up, then he would've seen a blue butterfly floating above him.

* * *

 _Kingdom of Vale_

It's the afternoon, and Akira was walking with his sister in toe. He had promise to take her through Vale's streets so that he could find some coffee shops. Yuzuki doesn't seem to mind as she hummed the whole time. Akira originally wanted to go alone, but with the appearance of his sister. He decided to invite her along. Akira and Yuzuki had already visited quite a few coffee shops today, and Akira had picked up some ideas along the way.

And he was seriously debating whether or not he should open up his own coffee shop.

"So Yuzuki. How are you liking Vale so far?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, well I think I might like it here... _Well as long as your here that Is_." She answered while keeping the last part to herself. Akira hummed in acceptance as they walked on through, Yuzuki would sometimes get eyed by the male populous, but once they saw her brother, they immediately felt fear as Akira's intense gaze promised a slow and painful death.

Yuzuki would also do the same when the female population would eye Akira like some kind of juicy meat, one gaze from Yuzuki and the females would rethink their thoughts or else they'll met a painful demise. Akira would sometimes awkwardly laugh due to his sister's protectiveness for him.

Going through the busy streets of Vale. Akira spotted a bookstore named: Tukson's Book Trade. Akira asked Yuzuki if she wanted to buy a book. She thought about until she shook her head saying she had no reason to buy a book. Akira nodded telling Yuzuki to wait for him as he went to buy a book.

The sounds of a door opening accompanied with a bell ringing. Akira saw an adult man. He wore a short-sleeved quarter-zip burgundy and black shirt with a visible white undershirt. His hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade." He said in a monotone voice, He shifted his attention from the books in his hand to Akira. "It's just a catchphrase."

Akira didn't say anything as he nodded. "So what would you like?"

"Do you have a book named: Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde?" Akira asked, Tukson finished organizing the books as he stared at Akira.

"In fact. I do yes, It's right over there." He pointed at the counter behind Akira. The Trickster nodded as he skimmed through the selection until he found the book he was looking for. He moved back to the main counter to pay for the book in his hand.

"How much would this cost?" Akira placed the book to the counter asking the cost

"That'd be 10 lien. I have to say. I don't usually get customers your age." Tukson commented as he scanned the book, while Akira pulled out a lien card out of his wallet.

"What can I say. I'm not like most people." Akira smirked as he received the book. Tukson nodded saying he would welcome back, Akira. If he'd ever come back. Akira said his thanks before exiting the bookstore and joining his sister again.

"Sorry I took so long." Akira apologized, Yuzuki shook her head saying it was ok. The two continued to walk through the streets. Akira placed the book he bought to his infinite pocket dimension. Akira also wondered how he could carry such items, but quickly put it off as one of his wildcard traits. He isn't gonna complain about an ability he has that can make his life easier.

Turning around a corner, Akira and Yuzuki spotted and heard two familiar faces. It was Yang and Ruby, seeing that the two sisters haven't noticed Akira and Yuzuki yet, they approached them.

"Why, good afternoon to you two." Akira announced his presence along with Yuzuki, who stayed silent. Turning their head to the pair, Yang waved her hand while Ruby greeted them.

"Hey Akira, and hi Yuzuki." She greeted the pair In cheerful matter.

"Hello Ruby, Yang." Akira responded. While Yuzuki gave a smile and bowed. "And judging by where you two are going. Your gonna go to the Dust shop Ruby saved, named : 'Dust Till Dawn'."

Ruby's eyes widen slightly as did her sister, but her shock quickly died down while asking Akira.

"How did you know?" The Trickster chuckled, Ruby must of forgotten the conversion he and she shared prior to today.

"Well, me and Yuzuki just passed the shop earlier, and you told me yesterday remember?" Akira answered, causing Ruby to sheepishly rub the back of her head in embarrassment with Yang giggling at her misfortune.

"So wanna join us, hot stuff?" Yang asked, Akira raised an eyebrow at her nickname for him, while both Yuzuki and Ruby frowned, though the latter only did slightly.

"What? Is there something on my fac-"

"Ignore her, but yeah, do you wanna join us, Akira? And you to Yuzuki." Ruby interjected. Causing Yang to pout at her sister's interruption. Akira smiled, but declined the offer saying that he would like to spend the day with his sister. Ruby's face fell, but Akira said that he's gonna make a new weapon soon and was hoping that she could help him. Ruby immediately beamed at the statement saying she would be honoured at helping him.

Akira nodded saying his goodbyes with Yuzuki doing the same, soon the to pairs of siblings parted ways leaving them to their original plans once again. The Trickster and the Sliver Maid spotted an ice cream shop on the way to the next coffee shop. Akira thought about it and then decided he'd buy some ice cream for him and Yuzuki. It is quite relatively humid today.

"Yuzuki, I'm gonna buy us some ice cream, what brand do you prefer?"

"Brother, please let me do it, as your maid-"

"Look, Yuzuki, you can be my maid when we're at the dorm or in private, but when we're at public or anywhere else. You are my equal. Now what flavor do you want your ice cream to be?" Akira interjected. Yuzuki wanted to argue but went against it as her brother had already insisted.

"Very well, I'd like mine to be vanilla." Akira nodded as he went in to ice cream shop turning his back at Yuzuki briefly before colliding into another person, said person was diminutive in stature, wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

Her hair color is half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side. Her eyes were in a condition known as heterochromia, being the same color as her hair, going from pink and brown, to white and pink, to brown and white, and so on and so forth each time she blinks.

Akira quickly picked himself up as he went to help the fallen girl on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt, miss...?" Akira asked her, as he gave out his hand to pull her up the ground. The girl happily accepted the gesture, as letting Akira to help the multi-colored girl as she dusted herself off, the shook her head as she seemly pulled out her scroll from in between her breast typing in the words before showing it to Akira.

'Name's Neo, nice to meet you ;3'

Akira stared at the girl now named Neo, as she gave him a flirtatious wink. He would of answered her if he wasn't in a hurry.

"Well, nice to meet you too, Neo, but I gotta go. Maybe we'll meet again next time." Akira stated as he dashed to buy his and Yuzuki's ice cream. In a split second Neo was able to pickpocket Akira's wallet from his coat pockets, as she gave an innocent smile.

Akira stopped in his tracks, before looking back at Neo giving her a cocky grin.

"Oh, and thanks for taking them off me. see ya." He waved just before walking away and entering the ice cream shop. With his sister who followed him, Yuzuki, going in the ice cream shop as well, and the Silver Maid flashed a smirk of her own at Neo just before entering herself. Leaving the exposed thief to pounder on her thoughts.

Neo cringed slightly at being caught so easily. As she opened Akira's former wallet, seeing that all of his lien cards were empty. She sighed before her attention swifted to a red card, she took it out and read the words behind it saying.

'You can't trick a Trickster.'

Neo stared at it for a while. Thinking at how she got one upped by someone.

One thing's for sure, this guy's interesting.

* * *

 _Beacon Landing Docks_

It was the next day and all of the teams (Except CRDL) were interested for their first field trip in the Forever Fall. They were instructed to get at least one jar of red sap for professor Peach. Who everyone debates on whether or not she exists.

"I'm quite excited. I've only been here for one week and now I'm going on a field trip."

"Heh, there's gonna be more exciting things to come, Yuzuki." Akira along with his sister, team RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL as well as Glynda. They were walking through the large walkway that housed the landing docks. Today was the day they were taking their first field trip. The four groups(and teacher) were standing in the landing docks waiting for a Bullhead to transport them from here to Forever fall. After waiting for 15 minutes the Bullhead arrived. It's doors opened allowing the teams to board the aircraft. With their teacher telling them to move in a single file.

Akira occupied a window so that he could see the forest before anyone else. His sister joined him soon after.

"Something on your mind, brother?" Yuzuki said, as she was concerned about her brother. He was being more quiet then usual. Akira shook his head saying that he's fine and that there was nothing to worry about. Yuzuki narrowed her eyes at his statement, but gave in as she nodded. Seeing that he won't open up, Yuzuki changed the subject.

"Why didn't you show yourself to us?" Yuzuki questioned. "And why now? Why did you wait for eight years?"

Akira could see the hurt expression on her face, and he felt bad, sure he may not know just what this Akira did as to why he hasn't shown himself for eight years. But that doesn't give him an excuse. Should he tell Yuzuki? Or just settle with a half-truth?

"I... I can't tell you Yuzuki.. At least, not yet." Yuzuki weakly nodded, maybe she's pushing it too hard? If her brother doesn't want to talk about it than she'll leave it for now. Plus she heard the pain in his voice, so it's obviously a touchy subject.

"Akira, have you gave any thoughts on what father said years ago?" She asked, Akira stared at her before sighing. this is something he had been thinking for a while ever since Yuzuki arrived.

"I don't know, I feel like it's wrong for siblings to do this kinda of thing, but at the same time I feel that it's right. So I'm conflicted on the subject." Akira thought about it thoroughly, as it was considered as a taboo. Yet it wasn't so he can't give a proper answer just yet. Yuzuki saw the honesty in his words. She nodded not wanting to go any further then needed.

"But I'm willing to give it a shot." With those words. Yuzuki immediately beamed up giving a warm smile to her brother. The two began to talk about other topics. Being lost in their own little world.

After a 20-30 minute flight the Bullhead was just arriving at Forever fall. Akira looked out the windows seeing the blood colored trees of the forest. He would soon be accompanied with teams RWBY, Yuzuki, and JNPR, said teams, and Sliver Maid, let out an awed gasp at the colorfully made forest. Not long after team RWBY and JNPR, were all spread through out the huge airship that will drop them down into the forest. Team AS was off to the side however, all of them eyeing team CRDL, especially a curtain red gloved Trickster.

* * *

 _Forever Fall_

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever fall is indeed beautiful." Glynda explained to her students as they landed and were walking through the beautiful trees. The red tree as well as the same colored ground were mesmerizing. the dead leaves falling as the wind blew them away from their origin tree. The sounds of birds chirping making it even more relaxing for the students.

Akira couldn't help but compare the trees of Forever fall to the Sakura trees back at his old world. It was mesmerizing for the Trickster to see these tree, but it really made him homesick.

"Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the tree deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." She then turned to face her students. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay with you teammates, or with a pair of your liking. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun." With that being said, Glynda went further ahead. to who knows where and left the four pairs of students alone. The teens stared at each other for quite sometime, then suddenly nodded and In a matter of seconds, the teams mixed themselves up into several pairs.

Akira-Yuzuki

Ruby-Weiss

Yang-Blake

Jaune-Pyrrha

Nora-Ren

(A/N: Fuck team CRDL)

Akira wasn't surprised when he was paired with his sister. So Akira offered his hand to Yuzuki who happily accepted the hand as they went to collect the red sap. If the two were to look back, then they would see some people giving them jealous glances. Ignoring the stares they were getting, the two kept walking further away. Yuzuki turned her head to give the three groups a grin that could clearly say: 'Too slow..'

* * *

 _Ruby Rose_

Ruby Rose is an adorkable fifteen year old huntress-in-training. She likes cookies, killing Grimms, finding new weapons, killing Grimms, the colors red and black, killing Grimms, drinking milk, Akira, oh and killing Grimm can't forget about that.

Right now. She was staring at the Maid N' Trickster duo, the little Grimm Reaper had a frown on her face as she watched Akira and his sister leave. Ruby unconsciously gave Yuzuki a jealous gaze for being with her Akira, Wait, her Akira? Since when was Akira hers? And more importantly why was she acting this way?

I mean sure Akira is fun, loving, charming, caring, awesome, strong, nice guy, he wears alot of red and black like her. He understands weapons like she does. He's like the boy of Ruby's dreams. The Grimm Reaper didn't even realize she had some drool building up in her mouth.

However Ruby wasn't the only one thinking of Akira.

* * *

 _Weiss Schnee_

Weiss Schnee is a heiress to the Schnee family name at the age of seventeen, as well as a huntress-in-training. She is a refined young lady, and is someone with class and manners(heh). Her family owns the biggest Dust company in all of Remnant. The Schnee family shares a unique blood as they are able to pass down a summoning semblance through generations.

Weiss always thought that of course. That her family's the only one with a summoning based semblance, but then the entity named, Akira, proved her wrong. At first Weiss passed it off as him being a long lost relative, but the more Weiss saw him, the more determined she was to finish puzzle, even if it was bits and pieces.

Weiss thought of him as an incompetent person, but than he has shown to prove Weiss' initial thought wrong. He is kind, warm, cheerful, and understanding. It's like he's natural at making people open up to him, the complete opposite of what Weiss' personality is, and he also had something Weiss had longed for.

 _Freedom._

Akira Kurusu had freedom. He had the freedom to choose, to think, to act, and to live his own way. Weiss would never admit it out loud, but she felt envious to those who had freedom, being a heiress to a big company meant you would have an overbearing father and having said father to force you into a political marriages, as well as the man having control your life. Her own older sibling gave up her title of heiress just so she could get away from their father's grasp.

But only. If only, Akira could help her, help her open up her own wings of rebellion, and maybe something more than that.

* * *

 _Forever Fall_

Our scene changes to where Akira and Yuzuki are, both him and her were collecting red sap, all though. Akira seems to be collecting more than intended. When Yuzuki asked why he replied saying that he wanted to make some cake, and if what he picked up on the CCT was correct, than the red sap should be as tasty as it was said to be.

Yuzuki accepted the answer, and went to get more sap for her brother. Akira said he didn't need anymore than the ones he already had. The Silver Maid pouted, but quickly remembered what her brother said to her yesterday, with a nod Yuzuki stepped back let Akira finish up the last batch of red sap. The Trickster thinking It was to quiet, decided to make small talk with his sister.

"So, Yuzuki, how are you liking the field trip so far?"

"I think it's quite fun, all though. I haven't seen any Grimm lately, or any when we arrived." Now that Yuzuki pointed it out, Akira hasn't seen or heard any Grimm when they arrived, and It's unsettling. There would usually be Grimms in a Grimm-Infested place, but the duo have come across none so far.

"Yes, now that you've said it Yuzuki, we haven't encountered any Grimms lately. Which Is both unsettling and concerning." Akira looked at the jars he and Yuzuki filled up, with one swipe of a hand they disappeared getting stored within Akira's Sea of Souls. Thankfully Yuzuki wasn't paying attention.

 _"I dunno why, but I have a bad feeling about this."_ The Trickster thought to himself as he turned his attention to Yuzuki who had her eyes closed.

"Yuzuki, what are you doing?" Akira asked, the Silver Maid didn't reply, and instead concentrated on what she was doing, and after a while. She opened her eyes.

"To answer your question brother. I was using my semblance, and It appears Jaune Arc needs our help." She answered, as Akira nodded and asked where their friend is located. Yuzuki complied saying that he was near them. Akira nodded again and sprinted into action with Yuzuki hot on his tail.

* * *

 _At the same time..._

 _Forever Fall_

 _Cardin Winchester_

Cardin's pissed, why you may ask? Well not only was he humiliated not once, not twice, trice, first when he fought a man named Akira Kurusu, who not only beat him, but destroyed him in a sparing match. Akira wasn't even trying his best against Cardin, and yet was still able to give him an ass-whooping.

Next was Akira's sister: Yuzuki Shizuka, who did the same as her brother, only Cardin got kicked where the sun don't shine, and then bitch slapped in the face. Cardin was thankful he had Aura or else he wouldn't be called a man anymore.

Then finally: Jaune Arc. Cardin's first initial about the Arc was nothing, this guy was absolutely pathetic it had to be a miracle for this guy to get into Beacon, and yet he did, but Cardin being the man he is. Give Mr. Arc a trashing during combat class, oh, that was their first fight against each other, but lately the Arc was improving to the point Cardin was having trouble in defeating Jaune.

Which brings us back to the present.

Thinking It was a good idea to play a prank, Cardin tired to toss a jar of red sap on Jaune, only to backfire as the White Knight caught the incoming jar, and confronted Cardin. Then the two had a heated conversation and because of that. Cardin had enough and tired to throw a punch at Jaune.

Jaune dodged but the jar he was holding got smashed to bits by Cardin's punch, angered the Bully tired another punch only to stop when they heard a familiar growl of an Ursa, but just any Ursa. It was an Major Ursa. Cardin tired to fight the Grimm but ultimately failed as he crushed into the ground when the Ursa bashed him with It's hand.

Winchester saw the massive Grimm slowly crawled It's way to his position. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable...

But It never came, as Cardin opened his eyes due to the sounds of metal clanging, and he saw Jaune with his shield up blocking the Major Ursa with impressive strength.

And so It begins.

Dodging a claw slash from the Grimm. Jaune took up a fighting stance he was taught by his teammate: Pyrrha Nikos. He charged at the Grimm, blocking the claw strike, Jaune slashed the Ursa In It's stomach making it let out a growl of pain. It retaliated with smashing It's claws on to Jaune's exposed torso, the Arc was pushed away and hit the ground but manage to get back up again.

He quickly looked at his scroll that was built into his shield to check his Aura levels, and it was no good. He was at the yellow level, Jaune looked back and forth from his Aura levels to the Major Ursa. He clicked his tongue and charged at the Grimm once more.

Meanwhile Akira, Yuzuki, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby all arrived, and when the five did, they saw Jaune already fighting against the Major Ursa. Weiss and Ruby wanted to help, but they were stopped by both Akira and Pyrrha.

"Wait!" Pyrrha said with her hand blocking their way.

"Why? He needs help!" Ruby tried to point out.

"No, let him do this on his own. He has to." Akira reasoned. "Besides, look at him go."

The duo did so, and true enough Jaune was actually holding his own against the massive Grimm, one claw strike was effectively blocked by his shield and used the opening to stab the Grimm in the chest, before backing away to avoid the Grimm's retaliation.

Jaune took a moment to breathe while shutting his eyes as he listened to the environment around him and the sound of the Ursa's growls. And just when seconds finally passed, the knight shot his eyes open and with a loud warcry, he charged at the Major Ursa one more time in hopes of finishing it off quickly.

Pyrrha noticed that while Jaune was raising his shield up in order to block the oncoming attack, he wasn't moving it fast enough. Thinking quickly, she channeled some aura into her hand and lifted it out to her leader. Suddenly Pyrrha's aura began surrounding Jaune's shield and it helped him move it just enough to block the attack and lean on the ground.

And because of this, Jaune pushed the claw away from his shield and successfully managed to decapitate the Grimm, giving him the win as the defeated Grimm dissolved into black mist.

"Uh… what?" Ruby looked at Pyrrha in a confused manner.

Weiss also looked a Pyrrha in amazement. "How did you…"

"Well," Pyrrha explained. "Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, and Akira has his summons. My semblance is Polarity.

"Whoa… you can control poles." Ruby muttered in awe.

Weiss face palmed at the young girl's naivety. "No you dunce, she means she has control over magnetism."

"Magnets are totally cool as well." Akira commented.

Moments later, Weiss caught sight of Pyrrha taking her leave. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah!" The scythe user added. "We better tell them what happened!"

"We could," Pyrrha began before smiling softly, "Or we could keep it our little secret."

The R and W of team RWBY looked at each other before shrugging as they and Pyrrha left the scene, but before they could, Yuzuki, who was quiet the whole time spoke up.

(Play: RWBY-This Will Be The Day)

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but due to the negative feelings and the constant noises, It seems to have attracted a large amount of Grimms, and they are coming this way as we speak." She announced. "We have two minutes before they come, and we won't be able to run away fast enough."

She unsheathed her hunting knife, and cocked her rifle, prompting Akira to sigh as he lazily took out his knife. The three huntress-in-training felt dread build up in their bodies. Not a moment later terrifying howls and growls pierced through the air, making Jaune and Cardin to look at the charging Grimms coming to their direction. Akira then dashed to their position and said.

"If you want to fight then go ahead, but we need someone to warn Miss Goodwitch and the others that we need help." Well technically Akira could single-handily beat the Grimms but where's the fun in that? Jaune slightly turned pale, he just finished off a Major but he knows he can't defeat a Grimm horde.

The Trickster, the White Knight, and the Bully would soon be accompanied by Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Yuzuki. Akira then began looming over the downed Winchester. He knew that Cardin would be dead-weight in this situation.

"Cardin, I want you to go find your team and tell them to bring us back-up, and if you spot our teacher tell her to come here quickly." Akira said firmly. Cardin stared at him the Bully wanted to protest but he felt that if he did, Akira would kill him faster than the Grimm will, and so he stood up and hastily nodded before dashing away from the scene and do what he was told.

Akira noticed that Jaune was feeling winded, and so he silently cast a **Diarahan** on him, Jaune suddenly felt a whole lot better for some reason, he looked at the Trickster who just gave him a nod, he nodded back with his eyes saying 'Thank you.'

Ruby unfold her Crescent Rose into scythe mode, Weiss unsheathed Myrtenaster and took on a fighting stance, Pyrrha had her Miló and Akoúo out and ready for action, then finally Yuzuki held her knife: Sort, while she aimed Oras at one of the approaching Grimms. Jaune wanted to run, but he knew it was futile so he readied Crocea Mors and took on a stance that somewhat mirrored Pyrrha's.

'Hmph, It's Showtime!' Akira mentally cheered.

Yuzuki took first blood as her dust-infused bullet tore through the head of a Beowulf, Akira with Ruby besides him, charged at the Beowulf pack, Akira did a low horizontal slash killing the young Grimm, while Ruby used the recoil made by her weapon to slash a Beowulf in mid-air, Akira dodged a downward slash from an Ursa as he climbed up on It's arm, he stabbed his knife deep into It's head then jumped down smashing It onto the ground killing It in the process.

Meanwhile a small group of Ursas and Beowulves managed to slip by, then they engaged both Jaune and Pyrrha. Jaune with his now relived body quickly blocked a claw from a Beowulf and countered with his own slash, he ducked under an Ursa's slash and blocked It's next one, Jaune gathered all of his strength and pushed the Grimm back as it lost It's footing. Thinking fast he stabbed it just before it could regain itself.

Jaune didn't noticed a Grimm behind him which he won't as Pyrrha stabbed it before it could tear him apart. Pyrrha stashed her shield behind her as she shifted her sword into a rifle and took potshots on the advancing Grimm, and then saw three Grimms from her position, coming up with an idea she threw her shield hitting it's attended targets killing them, as she used her Semblance to get her shield back, and entered once more in combat to support her crush.

Our scene changes to where Weiss is, she used her Semblance's glyphs to launch herself at a Grimm. She stabbed it and quickly retracted her rapier and dodged a slash from an incoming Beowulf, and then retaliated with a slash of her own then used an ice dust to freeze a pack of Grimms then shuttering them with an earth dust.

Yuzuki shot an Ursa in the head, then blocked a Beowulf's attack with her knife. She kicked the Grimm away staggering it and charged at It, jumping into the air and doing an overhead slash. Yuzuki killed the Beowulf she then shot a bullet which hit an Ursa in the head just before it could slash at Akira.

Akira narrowly avoided an attack from a Deathstalker, He and Ruby were taking care of said Grimm. The scythe user tried to shoot it but It's tough armor plating made it difficult for Crescent Rose to penetrate, she dodged It's stinger as she regrouped with Akira.

"How are we gonna take care of that thing?" Ruby asked dodging a claw strike from It.

"I have an idea so listen closely." Akira then whispered into Ruby's ear, she nodded as she dashed away from Akira's position.

 **'Sukukaja.'** Akira mentally casted on himself a speed buff, as he and Ruby went along with his plan. Ruby shot her bullets at the Deathstalker to provoke it. It worked as it turned It's attention on her, Akira then charged at the distracted Grim slashing it in blinding speed as his strikes turned into black blurs, and then called out his signal.

"Crimson Rose!" He shouted as he casted a strength buff on Ruby, feeling more powerful than before, the Grimm Reaper used Crescent Rose's recoil to lunge herself at the wounded Grimm and slash It's stinger in half, and without support, the stinger fell on the Grimm killing Itself with It's own stinger. Ruby then returned to Akira's side.

"Hey! It worked." She commented. making Akira to laugh lightly.

"Of course, don't tell you doubted my plan?" He replied with a fake hurt voice. Ruby would of apologized if it weren't for the Trickster to hold out his hand stopping her.

"I'm just kidding." Akira admitted, while Ruby pouted which he had to admit was really adorable.

"Ruby, thanks for the help but I think Weiss needs it more than I do." Akira pointed at the Heiress' position who was slightly straggling against her opponents' mass numbers. Ruby knew that but what about him, will he be ok? I mean he can take care of himself just fine. It's not like Ruby has a crush oh Akira-

"Go I'll be fine." Ruby nodded and went to help her teammate. Akira was then accompanied by his sister who slashed a Grimm out of her way.

"Ah, hello Yuzuki how are you?" He asked as he casually pulled out his pistol and shot an Ursa in the head killing it.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." She replied as she cut down a Beowulf while shooting three bullets into another.

"Good, I was afraid you wouldn't be If you look at the situation we're in." Akira said, while he sliced a Beowulf cutting It's head off and causally dodging another's claw slash letting Yuzuki to take care of It by stabbing It in the head.

"Oh no! Don't be, I was actually hoping for something like this to relive me of boredom." Yuzuki admitted while blocking a Beowulf's attack with her rifle and slashing It with her knife.

"Ah, well I'm glad that you're truthful." Akira commented as he got behind a Beowulf and tore off it's head. Then threw it at an Alpha staggering it as Yuzuki shot it with a lighting dust-infused bullet electrifying it before it died and dissolved.

After a while, all of the Grimm were all finished off with no issue, some were still fighting but ultimately failed as they were quickly dispatched. Everyone was beat and tired, so with the battle over everyone took a relaxing break to regain their stamina. Akira scanned the area with his **Third eye** and saw no Grimm activity, so he sighed in bliss as he sat down on the ground next to Ruby and Weiss.

"So, how are you two?" Akira asked, while making himself comfortable.

"Just a bit tired is all."

"I'm fine, thank you."

Both Ruby and Weiss respectively said at the same time. Akira nodded, and Yuzuki sat down in a seiza style. Jaune and Pyrrha were behind them sitting at a broken log that fell during the battle. moments later the three pairs decided to leave as they went to go find the rest of their classmates.

(Music stop)

The Trickster stretched his body while making a few bones crack, he hummed as he put his hands on his trenchcoat's pockets and went along with his group. When suddenly they heard an in-human screeches and saw flock of Nevermores accompanied with an undiscovered flying Grimm that looked like a dragon- no, It looked more like a wyvern than a dragon. **(Do not confuse this with the Grimm Dragon from volume 3. This one is a more younger version than the one you saw.)**

It's body was covered in boney armor. It's red eyes glowing, flapping It's wings as It roared, the roar itself was terrifying, but to Akira it was nothing compared to the dragons inside of his mind that was feeling angered at this 'abomination' they were seeing.

 **"That Abomination Is An Insult To All Of Us Dragons."** Fafnir spat out in disgust as all of the dragons agreed with him.

"Is... Is that a dragon?" Jaune managed to speak out, despite the immense fear he's experiencing from the sheer presence of the Wyvern, which only served as fuel to the fire, as the dragons inside of the Trickster grew more angered at the statement of hearing him say that it was a 'Dragon'

 **"Trickster, You Better Deal With This Abomination Now!"** A Fire Dragon demand. Pride was something a dragon has, and they have it in a huge amount. So if you were able to wound their pride than i pray that you will survive. **(Hey, that rhymed)**

'Don't worry, I'll deal with this.' Akira merely stepped forward eyeing the Grimm air horde, despite his friends' protest not to. Akira held his knife steadily while asking his persona: Siegfried to empower the knife with **Vorpal Blade**. The dragon slayer compiled, and did what he was told.

The Wyvern roared as it charged along with it's Nevermore companions, time seemed to slow down as Yuzuki, Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Jaune could only watch as the Grimms were on their way to Akira aiming to kill him. Akira smirked as he lifted his knife and swinged down.

If there was anyone else there, they would tell Akira that he just dug his own grave, but a second passed after he swung his knife down, a series of slashes broke through the air and sliced, hacked, cut, and tore through the Grimms killing them, resulting in a black mist/fog shower.

Akira turned his head to see the awestruck faces of his classmates, even giving them a spectacular view as the black mist/fog shower made his presence and aura majestic. His crimson eyes glowed brightly in the shadows. The smirked plastered on his face, which only added to his already mesmerizing position..

One thing's for sure, Akira Kurusu is a wildcard, an extremely dangerous _wildcard_.

* * *

 _Ozpin's Office_

Ozpin was taking a sip of his coffee. In his other hand was a scroll monitoring the Emerald Forest, or more specifically a curtain raven-haired boy and his semblance. The Headmaster has been watching Akira and his nightly raids ever since he's been enrolled here. Nothing can go unnoticed by Ozpin as he has hidden cameras everywhere, how else was he able to get footage during the initiation? Anyway, at first he'd pass it off as not important, but as Akira kept frequently doing his nightly raids. Ozpin had gotten a little more curious about the Trickster's habit. Ozpin would observe Akira's abilities everytime he'd watched him.

So far Ozpin noted that Akira had alot of strength seeing as he's able to block a Deathstalker's pinchers as well as being able to rip off an Ursa's head with just his hands. He's agile enough to dodge just about anything the Grimms can throw at him. He's mobile enough to leap from tree to tree, and is able to out run/catch up Grimms, and on the matter of his durability, he is able to withstand a direct hit from a Deathstalker's stinger multiple times or the fact that he's able to regeneration any wounds he has with just his Aura alone. Speaking of his Aura. Akira's Aura alone was much larger than even both team RWBY and JNPR combined, and that's saying something as Jaune Arc has alot of Aura himself.

In terms of sparing against other huntsmen-in-training. Akira's no slouch. He has demolished that he can take out the likes of Cardin with no issue, and was able to go toe to toe with Ruby Rose. Ozpin knew that Akira was holding back much of his powers, and that is both a good thing and a bad thing. It's a good thing because he worries about his fellow students' safety and that he can not go all out as to not harm them. It's a bad thing because Ozpin doesn't know his full capabilities.

Ozpin however was specially curious about Akira's semblance. What the Headmaster could gather is that Akira's semblance is being able to clone himself or a summoning semblance. Ozpin is not really sure, but then again Akira is a wildcard. Just like his father. Ozpin sighed as he remembered how he failed to protect and save Shuujin along with his family. He could still remember the last words Shuujin spoke, five minutes before the attack on the Kurusu estate.

 _"Ozpin, I have seen something, something far more dangerous than the Grimm could ever hope to be."_

 _"And what would that be? Shuujin?"_

 _"It's something that even the Grimm would fear, that not even Salem could have a chance to fight against. It's the very definition of what an apocalypse is."_

 _"But first promise me, promise me that when the time comes. You'll protect my children."_

 _"I... I will Shuujin, now tell me, what are you talking about? how could IT be more dangerous than the Grimm?"_

 _"Thank you, now on to business-"_

Ever since then Ozpin had tired his best to keep that promise. He gave Yuzuki a home and trained her to be a huntress. He tried to find where her brother was, even when Akira had gone missing for 8 years. Ozpin would sometimes send out a team to search for the boy, and then when all hope seemed lost, by some miracle Akira showed up in the kingdom of Vale helping a girl by the name Ruby Rose. Ozpin was hesitating on whether or not it was a coincidence, but sometime Ozpin was able to piece by piece Akira's behavior, and found that it was indeed the one he was looking for. When Ozpin said the news to Yuzuki she at first was shocked, but then that shock turned to joy. Ozpin could remember the time where she cried tears of joy, for once Ozpin saw Yuzuki be truly happy, and it brought a smile on the older man's face.

And no matter what. He would protect Akira and Yuzuki. He'll keep the promise he made with Shuujin, even if he dies in the process. The council can go die for all he cares. Ozpin has lived in this world long enough to make mistakes and made sins no person could ever hope to achieve. He had seen men and women die. He had lost many of his friends, but Shuujin was one of his most treasured people, and he'll honor his friend's dying wish. It's not like he's gonna die... _Yet_.

And at the same time, somewhere out there. A curtain raven haired fall maiden sneezed.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, now because of my now semi-experienced writing, I will rewrite every single chapter in this fanfic, so from chapter one to chapter eight expect that there'll be changes, and after that Reincarnation's forth chapter will be released. So hopefully it wont take long.**

 **I also wanted to thank every single one of you readers who read this story, I have to admit when I first started this I wanted it to be a hobby, but now thanks to you guys I love writing each and every chapter for this, as well as thanking you for the 100 and 100+ favs and follows!**

 **Cue happy/victory music:**

 **But seriously thank you for all of your support, geez how many times do I have to say thank you? Lol, anyway I really appreciate all of your support on this fanfic and hopefully this thing can get a TvTropes pages.**

 **Anyway, enough of that. Cya.**

* * *

 _Omake…_

 _(Note: This Omake is canon to this story and will be a major event in the future.)_

It's a bright sunny day in the orphanage.

But for a young raven-haired girl. It's just another day of being called a 'Witch' In this place they call 'home' she doesn't know why, but the kids here would often call her names like witch, freak, or monster. She's doesn't even know why they call her that! They just do!

And in each waking moment, the young girl's bullying would get worse and worse than the last. Sometimes she would question why she was even born, she had little to no friends and would get called names because of how she looks.

She wondered is that the reason why her parents abandoned her when she was young, was she some sort of witch incarnate? Is she cursed to be alone with no friends? And be neglected by the people around her?

Maybe, maybe not who knows...

That was until a family of four decided to visit the orphanage. They were a well knowned family from all across of remnant especially the government of each kingdom. Every single child in the orphanage went to meet them except one raven-haired girl.

She would avoid them of course, thinking that they're the same as the people in the orphanage. She hid in one of the rooms that were empty with the windows closed and covered with curtains. Jus enough for light to pass through, but not enough for the light to completely light up the room, and it gave giving the room a relaxing feel, the young girl enjoyed the silence she rarely gotten in her everyday life. And is reading one of her favorite fantasy stories about four maidens.

She was at the middle part when suddenly a figure walked into the room she's in, the figure was a young raven-haired boy with crimson eyes that seemed to somewhat shine in the dark, he looked a bit younger than herself maybe seven-to-eight years while she's at least ten.

The boy stared at the young girl giving her a blank expression on his face. Blazing crimson met hazel-amber. The young girl felt uncomfortable with the boy's intense gaze, but just then he gave her a warm smile. She felt confused normally kids her age would call her a witch and other hurtful things. But this boy hasn't said anything and just smiled with no reason at all.

"Hello." He greeted quietly as he approached the young girl who was feeling a bit more comfortable.

"H-hi." She weakly greeted herself still not used to the kindness she's receiving. After a moment of silence, the boy started another conversation.

"What's that you got there?" He asked.

"Oh! Well.. It's a story that I love and is my favorite and, and..." She trailed off and blushed as she quickly hid away in embarrassment. The young boy went to her side and said.

"Hey are you ok?" The young girl stared at him for a while, just why is this boy so kind? Is it some sort of trick or prank? Is she being played by someone? Why? Why is she thinking this?

"It's... It's just... It's because your the first person who showed me kindness." She admitted. "People would call me witch, freak or even monster, and because of that I cry everyday. It's just so unfair! I haven't done anything to make them call me these things yet they do! I just. I just wanna-"

She was cut of from her sentence as the boy unexpectedly hugged her, shocking and freezing her in place as she felt his warm body colliding with hers, ultimately she gave in and hugged back crying softly as she enjoyed the soft embrace.

After a while they departed from their hug much to the girl's irk, she wiped her tears off of her eyes and saw the boy having the warm smile he had when he first came in.

"I don't think your a witch, freak, or a monster, all I see is a normal girl who just feels lonely and needs a friend." He stated. "And besides you look more like a maiden then a witch."

She stared at him for at least twenty seconds before giggling at the cheesy remark he made causing him to pout at her, while secretly admitting she had a cute laugh.

"I'm sorry. It's just so cheesy I couldn't resist." She somewhat managed to say out of her giggling fit.

"Hmph, well okay than, so what's your name?" He asked curiously.

"Well, my name's Cinder Fall and you are?" Cinder answered.

"I'm Akira Kurusu, nice to meet you Cinder Fall." Akira said cheerfully.

They became fast friends throughout the day, not even knowing what fate had in-store for them.


End file.
